Broken Bridge
by Treskttn
Summary: There's a certain bridge he longs to be repaired, but she isn't so keen on wanting to patch it up. Will this be one bridge that might never be fixed?  BBxRAE A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello, all! This is the first chapter to one of my favorite stories. It's written with Yamisangel101. Sorry if it's a bit OOC, forgive her this is her first teen titan fanfic. don't forgive me for OOC because i shud no better XD So read and review and tell us what you think, because yami is a great writer so i think the story is going to turn out wonderful :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own teentitans. we just own the idea. :)**

* * *

Jump City High, home to the four-year undefeated Cougars, is a school full of friendship, happiness, and a large range of academics. The school was very big, but who wouldn't know the guys of the victorious football team? Girls wanted to date them, guys wanted to be them, with the exception of one certain girl who always caught the wide receiver's eye. Wide receiver, Garfield Logan, or Gar to his friends, had to be one of the most popular guys at Jump City High. A particularly short boy compared to the rest of the team, ranging at around 5'11 with a head full of blonde hair and a handsome pale face and deep green eyes, was the class clown of the school.

His two best friends, Richard Grayson and Victor Stone, were always by his side. Both playing alongside with him on the football field and off the field whether in school or outside of school, they traveled in a pack. Victor was a big man with a chocolate complexion and large muscles. He reached to 6 feet even, and he was definitely the big brother of the group. He is the quarterback on the Jump City High Cougars, and he is currently dating Karen Beecher, a small black girl on the cheerleading team.

As for Richard, he was well known all around the city. A handsome young fellow, heir to Bruce Wayne, the richest man in the state of California, held a head of rich black hair and an olive complexion, along with a cocky grin and a certain confidence in his step.

The three of them were sitting on the bleachers, looking back at the field that gave them such confidence, talking as they took a break from practice and watched the rest of the team run around the field. On their right the cheerleaders donned in blue and silver miniskirts and crop-tops danced and practiced with their little songs.

The boys watched them intently, picking out their favorites, though, for some reason, the blonde one was distracted by a different girl. One sitting at the top step of the bleachers, completely ignoring the boys and reading a book. She had a petite frame, slouched over her reading; her mahogany locks of hair were acting as a curtain to shield her from the rest of the world. She wasn't wearing a mini skirt as the other girls wore, but a pair of tight jeans, some half-gloves, and a black and white horizontally striped shirt that loosely fit her small figure.

Gar glanced over at Richard, "Hey Dick, have you bounced any booty yet?" A cheeky grin making its way across his face, bearing his unusually pointy canines.

Richard didn't turn back to him; he kept his eyes on the cheerleaders. "I don't know, Dude. I think I'm really into this one girl." He gave a smile then took his eyes off of the group of girls to meet his friend's gawk. "Yeah, she's kind of special. I may even ask her out."

Gar shifted his gaze from the field, over to Richard. Was it possible that one of his best friends was most certainly crushing over some girl? He gave a slight shrug. "Oh really? That's pretty cool - who is she?" But then something else came to his mind. "If you do ask this chick out, y'know that means you can't come booty hunting with me. I'm just trying to look out for my homeboy - that's all." He told his friend Richard, giving another grin.

Vic leaned over and hit Gar upside the head, knowing his friend was just playing around. "Yeah, Bro, who you going for? Maybe she's friends with Karen?"

Richard sighed and looked back to the team, especially at a certain redheaded girl. "She's friends with Karen. I'll tell you if it works out."

Gar couldn't help but to wonder just who this female was. If she had Richard's head in a spin, she must've been some kind of girl. It made him think about his own... well, kind of crush. If she even knew he existed at all. "You should definitely keep us posted. Maybe we could even give you some date suggestions?" Gar glanced over at Victor and chuckled, "Hey, I can surprise you - I'm quite the romanticist."

Victor scoffed, "Yeah, I'm sure that you're _very _romantic. If you're so damn romantic, then try dating a girl for more than a week. Some one that's smart, not those bimbos you usually date... someone like her." He pointed a finger at the brunette sitting at the top of the bleachers. "Rachel Roth."

Richard gave a laugh, "Ha! Like she even knows he's alive!"

Gar shifted his gaze away, he knew they were right. Both of them. Victor, well there was no denying that he was right. He had dated some 'winners' in the past. Of course with every girl he did see, he only wished they were Rachel. Only they weren't. There was a certain something about Miss Roth that intrigued him very much so. She was a challenge, not as 'easy' as the other ones. He quickly glanced over at the female, gracefully hovering over her book. He wished very much so that he was in a romance novel, with Rachel as his love interest. He'd have better chances of being with her in a novel of fiction instead of real life.

He heaved a light sigh, biting his lower lip as he was sent deeper into his thoughts.

As he dreamt of her as the princess and him as the handsome knight that runs to her rescue, he missed the part where she looked up from her book. She raised an eyebrow as he continued to stare at her, a goofy grin set upon his lips. She closed her book and headed toward them. In an instant, her pale form stood in front of his own.

"Any reason you're staring at me?" Her voice came out in a crackly monotone.

Garfield felt his cheeks become very hot with embarrassment. He didn't mean to upset her. Not at all. Everything about her just sent his thoughts for a whirl, especially how she was looking today. Pretty, very pretty. He just wanted to reach out and take her soft hand, kiss it gently and tell her how beautiful she was. Although she'd probably think he was bonkers for doing so.

"You're hot - no, well yes but... what I mean is..." He was starting to panic and that wasn't cool. Not at all. He wasn't concerned with being cool right now though, he just wanted to impress her slightly, but knew he had blown it. He glanced downward apologetically. "I'm sorry Rae, I didn't... mean to offend you. I'm just... not one hundred percent right now. Just ignore me alright?"

And that wasn't far from the truth. Because he wasn't overly feeling very well, but still.

She gave a smirk. "Oh trust me; it won't be hard to ignore pointless jerks like yourself, though I'd be more comfortable if you'd keep your _'googly eyes'_ in your head instead of on me." She then turned to the other two boys and her face went blank once more. "Hello, Vic, Dick." They both nodded at her and turned the other way, not wanting to be lectured by her as their friend was.

Garfield felt a pang at his heart, when she told him off like that. Of course he couldn't blame her - he was a pointless jerk. Not only that, but he was no one to his biggest crush in the world. He glanced at her and meekly tried to speak up. "You're right. I'm sorry." And he hoped that she actually would just go ahead and tell him off. It'd make him feel better. That and perhaps some good alcohol tonight.

She let out a deep breath and seemed to calm a bit. She was at a loss of words, she didn't expect that response. She wanted to smile but she held it back, a useless jerk didn't deserve her smile, no matter how cute. "Yeah. Well-" She was interrupted by a loud whistle.

"LOGAN! GRAYSON! STONE! Get back on this field, break's over!" The coach screamed.

Gar wanted to ram that whistle where the sun didn't shine - especially since his head was already pounding and blessed with a headache, but doing that would definitely get him canned from the team. He glanced at the beautiful creature standing before him. "I know you hate me, but listen... I can meet up with you shortly after school and you can tell me what you truly think of me. You can yell, scream... do whatever you like. But you deserve to share your opinion and I've always been taught to listen to others' opinions. So I'll be right here after dismissal. You can come or not. The offer stands."

She just raised an eyebrow, completely in awe by his response. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her feet, her hair falling in her face. The three boys slipped on their helmets and ran off onto the field. She sat where he just was, and had to admit she was slightly impressed. She thought about looking up to watch them as they practiced, but decided against it as she opened her book and started where she left off, letting the book hide her small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I totally agree if u think it's a tad boring. IT DOES GET BETTER! :D I promise. :) tell us, me and yamisangel101 my co-writer, What u think! REVIEW! :D haha, ok cool. But really. Review. It gets better. Stay with us ;)**

* * *

The redheaded beauty tossed her long flowing hair over her slender shoulder. She took a quick moment to stretch out her long legs-they seemed to go on forever. Their practice had been going pretty steady and she was beat. It was definitely time for a water break of some sort. "I will be back team; I am just taking a break of the water variety!" She warned the others in her cheerleader clique as she headed off towards where her best friend Rachel Roth sat. She gracefully plopped down and took a dainty sip from her water. "Friend Rachel, I saw you conversing with Friend Garfield earlier."

Rachel looked away from her book and to her friend. She shifted to face her friend as she closed her book once more, setting it to the side. "Yea, we...uh, we talked for a bit. He wants to talk...after school."

Kori began to show signs of excitement, a joyful sparkle within her eyes. "Most glorious, Friend Rachel!" She couldn't explain the happiness that she felt going through her. Perhaps both of her friends would become closer? She surely hoped so.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'll go..." Rachel answered, taking her book into her hands once more.

Kori gasped, she couldn't believe what her dear friend was saying, "Friend Garfield will be most upset." She answered, hoping that somehow or some way she could change the mind of Rachel Roth.

Rachel scoffed. "Ha! Like a give a single inkling of a thought of how Garfield Logan feels. Though, after checking his dating history, he doesn't care how others feel either."

That was a rather surprising answer from the brunette. She seemed to have feelings of anger towards Garfield's promiscuous ways. For the most part, Kori just couldn't understand the frustration at her friend. "Intimately, do you care for Friend Garfield?"

Rachel was taken aback by the cheerleader's question. She scoffed once again, "HA! Me? Care for Garfield? INTIMATELY? You're funny. Of course not." She decided to open her book and turn away from her friend. She stared at the words, not being able to read a line as her mind was in a whirl. _Me? _Like _Gar? Please, I'd _like_ to STRANGLE him if anything._

Kori let out a small giggle as she moved in a little closer to Rachel. "Could there be a form of rough play, with mustard and Friend Garfield?" She honestly could hardly wait to hear her best friend's response to that one.

Rachel sighed, raising an eyebrow at her daft friend. Kori Anders was a difficult being. "Don't be foolish, Kori. There is nothing going on between me and Gar. She looked up to the field and immediately set her eyes on Gar. She held back a small smile at the idea of seeing him later.

"Do as you wish Friend Rachel, if it was I - mustard is most fun." She told her friend with a devious wink and flirtatious smile. Kori longingly hoped that she would meet up with her friend Garfield. Then whatever issue was plaguing them, could be put aside and perhaps something else to blossom? Well, for now she was hoping on a truce to be had.

Rachel thought about her remark for a moment, and then her eyes widened as realization hit her. "EW! KORI!" She jokingly pushed her friend then stood up. "I better get going." She then picked up her book and started away from the field.

* * *

It had been a pretty decent practice. Enough to make sure each teammate was so incredibly physically tired that they could pass out on a clothesline, have it give them a wedgie, and not give a damn. Victor glanced over at Garfield, who didn't seem to be looking so hot at the moment. "Hey Gar, are you alright?" He glanced over at his friend and gave a curt nod and warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Alright, Man. But you know Jess from the other night when you guys went out on that date? She was out today. I heard she's real sick..." Vic grabbed his helmet and water bottle and shoved them into his sports bag.

The blond male gave a shrug, "Oh yeah? I'm sorry she's sick. That's gotta suck. You think I should like, send her a rose or something?" He asked almost hesitantly, not sure of what sort of answer he'd receive from Victor, or his friend Richard. He wasn't supposed to be the 'romantic type' and all - according to them anyway.

Richard raised an eyebrow, "No, Dude. Leave her alone. It's just; you're not looking too good yourself."

Gar really wished he had a mirror at the moment, just to see what they meant. He couldn't be looking that bad - could he? "I just figured that, maybe it'd be a little something to lift her spirits is all." He figured that maybe if he didn't exactly answer Richard's comment, they'd forget about it and lay off awhile.

Vic and Richard exchanged glances then shrugged it off. "So," Vic began. "Are you two coming over? I can give you a ride..." Richard nodded and said he'd be there.

Garfield let out a soft sigh as he continued to pack away his equipment. He couldn't help but to feel that Rachel would only stand him up anyway... but he couldn't just not go. That would be terrible and he'd feel like a definite douche bag then. So it was official - no matter how tempting going over to Victor's place was, where they could just chill out and be guys... he had a prior commitment. "Actually, I've got something... to do after classes. Sorry guys, we'll definitely all hang out soon I'm sure."

"Ok, Dude, you can come over later if you want. You could be just in time to witness me beat the crap out of Dick in Mega Monkies 4!" Vic declared, pulling Dick into a head-lock.

"Dude, you wish," Dick answered pulling out of Vic's grasp and then taking Vic's keys then running off.

Vic yelled after him, "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" And soon the quarterback was sprinting after Dick.

Gar was left behind - just shaking his head at his two best friends' antics. They were like his brothers. Family he had that never left him. They were there for life, especially when he felt alone. The zipper sailed across the material of his equipment bag as he fastened it up, his thoughts shifting over to the brunette beauty. _Why did I do this again? She's going to bitch me out and - well, I guess she has every right. Be a man and take it Gar, she can't hurt you... pfftt, yeah right. She'll crush me._

Garfield tried to disregard the intense pounding within his head, but it was so hard to even concentrate on walking. He hoped he wasn't staggering - because that definitely would not look good. He made his way over to the bleachers finally and plopped down, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. If Rachel started yelling, he'd probably cry because it'd hurt that bad.

"Please Rae; don't yell at me... talking calmly is a good thing, right?" He pleaded out loud, hoping that she really wouldn't. But then the fact struck him that he probably looked like a moron just sitting there talking to someone who wasn't there, or probably wouldn't even show up. Yeah, why was he doing this again?

Just as he began to lose hope, he saw her turn the corner. She didn't look happy to see him, but she definitely didn't look upset. She walked briskly with her head down, holding a coffee mug in her hand. He watched her petite frame quickly close the distance between the two. She greeted him with a blank look as she shoved a mug of coffee toward him. "I got myself one... and thought maybe you'd like one..." she explained as she sat next to him.

She wouldn't say it, but she felt kind of bad for going off on him today. So to her, this was easier than actually apologizing. His face was kind of red, and she thought about asking if he was okay, but decided against it. She doesn't care about him anyways, right?

He glanced up at her, noticing how the sun glistened off her frame, making her look like the angel she was from above. "Rae, thank you. That's very thoughtful of you." He told her with a small smile as he slowly reached for the coffee she was offering. "So... you can just start. Y'know, laying it on me. I deserve it I'm sure."

Rachel could think of multiple things to yell at him for, but she didn't want to because the way he was responding. He seemed soo... nice. Not at all what she thought. She felt kind of bad, the way he was acting was kind of pitiful, so of course she responded the only way she could think of. "What's your problem? Aren't you going to fight back? Defend yourself?"

Gar felt a pang of nausea hit his stomach. Of course he swallowed hard to get that feeling out of the way for now. He shifted his gaze over to her weakly; he had to tell her at least this next thing before he unexpectedly heaved or something. "Rae... you defend yourself if there's something worth fighting for. If I'm in the wrong - which I am, why fight the truth? Y'know what I mean?" He inquired, hoping she'd just go off on him already, save him the torture of waiting for it.

"Right." She felt horrible at this point for yelling at him, but she couldn't help but wonder if her yelling at him may have caused this? Or maybe she was wrong about him all along. "Okay. I'm sorry for bothering you," She stood and looked at him for a moment, wondering what else she could do.

Well, that was rather surprising to him. But he still wondered why she'd hold off yelling at him. She seemed so... steamed. He couldn't blame her, but still. "You're not bothering me at all, I didn't really have anything better to do anyway and spending my time with you, is a major upgrade - believe me." He said with a faint smile, that passing when he was reminded of his headache once more.

She looked down at him returning his small smile. It was nice that he was soo... nice. Though, she couldn't tell why he'd be nice to her after she was so mean to him... Unless... he was just using her so she'd put in a good word for him with the cheerleaders... She felt rage swell in her for a moment, but when she looked down at him, he seemed kind of sincere, and decided that she would give him a chance to prove he's a good guy first, before she yelled at him again. She calmly sat back down and watched him cautiously. If he tried anything funny she'd be sure to kick his ass.

Though he looked so sick... She began to feel concerned so she looked up at him, "Are you alright? You look ill."

He shifted his gaze towards the grassy terrain underneath his feet. "Eh, I'll be alright. No worries." But then he took a bit of a shaky breath as he gathered up the bit of courage he had right now. He had to get this through to her before she kicked his ass. "Rae, I know what you're thinking. About my... dating ways. It's sleezy I know. It's just that, I have a deeper problem than you think."

He was waiting for her to dial the nearest psych ward, but he took her silence, as an opportunity to continue on. "I really have such strong feelings for this one girl, but she wouldn't give me the time of day and because I know this... I just tried to distract myself with others. Figuring those feelings would change or leave - but they never have. Do you know what I mean or am I just sounding messed up?" He hoped that she didn't think the other option... but if she did - he wouldn't be unwilling to head over to the psych ward. At least they medicate someone when they get out of hand.

She raised her eyebrows and wasn't sure how to respond, though this wasn't the first time today he left her speechless. She sighed, almost feeling pitiful. She put a hand on his arm, taking notice of his muscles, and offered advice. "Well... that isn't the best way to going about... getting her. I guess, that you should tell her. Because according to you, you have nothing to fight for, and nothing to lose. So I guess I hope... that everything works out for you... and I'm sorry I judged you, because I was wrong."

They stayed silent for a moment, and so she spoke up. "Do you need a ride home?"

He gave a shaky grin and answered, "Rae, you are so thoughtful, I bet your boyfriend knows just how lucky he is to have you."

She blushed as she stood and began to walk with him. "Yeah, I'd hope so, ya' know, if i had one..."

He bit his lip in anticipation, although if he smirked at the moment - he had a feeling that she'd extent her arm and taint the color of his pale cheeks. "So, you don't have one?" He covered up his sly inquiry with an attempt to clear his throat. "I mean, you're ridin' solo?"

She gave a small giggle, "Uh, yea I guess I am 'riding solo'. How about you?" Though she knew already that Gar had many girlfriends, though not much dating was involved. She sat in her small Pontiac Grand Prix, Gar taking the passenger seat.

He gave a light chuckle and resisted the urge to upchuck right there in her vehicle. "Me? Nah, I'm not seeing anyone. Wishing I was as you know, but that'll be a dream come true - too good to be true actually. But I guess it's whatever, that's life y'know?" He made another attempt - a better one this time, of giving her a small yet warm smile.

She didn't smile back as she backed out of the parking space. "I read a lot of books... And I don't believe in fairytales. But I believe happy endings. So everything is sure to be fine. Where do you live again?"

He drummed his fingers upon his lap as he thought about this for a moment. He wasn't even sure if this foster family was for sure just yet. Something about a trial run. So did he want her to see his 'family'? Not really. Not right now. Maybe once he felt things were more stable within the home, but for now it just seemed like he was visiting some distant relatives. "You could just, drop me off at the mall, that's pretty close to where I live. I'll walk the rest of the way. I don't want you to like, go out of your way. This is really, sweet of you Rae."

She looked dumbfounded for a moment. The mall? He was hiding something, and she still wasn't sure if she trusted him yet. But, she wasn't about to fight with him. She nodded and quickly drove out of the school's parking lot.

* * *

**Rune Kensington: Thanks! We're super glad that you like the story! We hope to see another review from you! Thanks for the review:)**

**Nameless Reviewer: Thanks we hope to continue :)**

**teentitangirl25 : We're SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT! :D I hope we didn't disappoint you. it gets better.**

**Densharr: Yea, Rae does enjoy to beat BB up. Trust me, she'll beat him up more eventually XD Thanks for the review.**

**Angel-of-Energy: Thanks for the review We're glad you liked it! I hope we didn't disappoint u! **

**Death by Fallen Star : We plan on updating as soon as possible :) thanks for the review, im glad u liked it :D**

**FelynxTiger: Yes it is A/u. I'm glad you like it. It gets better.**

**Dude Your Awesome8: WE'LL STICK WITH IT! :D hhahaa thanks for reviewing sis, it means alot 4 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Me and Yamisangel101 are working hardly, and diligently. hope u like it :) review**

* * *

Victor leaned against the blue locker next to Gar's as his blonde friend packed his bag. Vic donned a black muscle shirt and baggy blue jeans; whereas his friend wore a more low-key wrinkled green polo along with destroyed dark-wash jeans. Vic slung his backpack over his shoulder as Gar zipped up his own backpack.

"Hey, Dude, where were you last night? We missed ya! And Dick got his ass kicked," Vic gloated, playfully shoving Dick into the lockers.

"HE WASN'T DRIVING ON THE ROAD! I say he should've gotten a penalty!" Richard defended himself.

Gar weakly chuckled and just shook his head. "I'm sorry I missed out on that, guys. If I were there - I'd have been able to be that referee you clearly needed. And I possibly could've taken a nap too." He told them jokingly. Even though Garfield was smiling, and he had a pretty gorgeous one – that didn't exempt him from still looking like he had been to hell and back on three separate occasions.

Dick and Vic bid him adieu as they dropped him off at his homeroom. Dick was in the homeroom across the hall, and as for Vic, he was in a different grade. As for the two younger boys, they were in the eleventh grade, and Vic was a senior.

Gar stepped into his homeroom, taking a glance around to see everyone sitting on desks talking to one another, one student even drawing on the chalkboard. But in the back, in the corner, Rachel sat reading a different book from the previous day. She didn't notice him walk in. She was wearing a very big green sweatshirt, which he guessed went down to her knees. Under that she wore a pair of tight jeans that flared at the bottom around her black converses.

Garfield glanced around the classroom again, softly cursing the fact that he definitely didn't feel any better from the previous evening. Actually, what was best about that evening - was that Rachel was kind enough to drive him home. Well not completely home, but he didn't want to come out and tell her he had foster parents and about his real parents... she'd think he was trying to pull on her sympathy. First with the girl of his dreams, which unbeknownst to Rachel - was her. And now a sob story about his parents? No way. Forget it.

He truly hoped that the seat beside, or around... anywhere near Rachel was open. He set his eyes on the seat in front of his destination, who was looking quite cute today - but anyway, he knew he'd have to put his charm to work if he wanted to get that seat out from under that snooty blond.

Gar tried his best to put on that cocky, confident smile he always used to get his way, specifically with the ladies. "Hey you, I was hoping if you'd do me a little favor?" The blonde finished applying her lip gloss and pursed her lips seductively as she continued to stare at him. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind, giving up your seat for me?" She gave a bit of a frown, but then gathered her things and stood up.

"Fine, it's better than sitting with her anyway." She retorted, but little did she know, Gar wasn't taking any of that. Especially towards Rachel.

"Actually, that's why I'm asking you to move your skanky little butt. I want to sit by her, so thank you for giving me what I want for once." He quickly took the seat he desired before she could turn into an even bigger bitch.

Rachel smirked, pulling her book up higher to hide the fact that she saw all of that. She was surprised that he stood up for her like that, though she still had her doubts about him, he's definitely proving to be the exact opposite than she thought he was. She just pretended not to notice him and nonchalantly flipped a page in her book.

"I notice you're wearing green..." He told her with a smirk. Gar really hoped that now - of all times, he wouldn't make himself look like a moron.

She set down her book and raised an eyebrow. "Great eyes, did you also see that the sky is blue?"

He glanced away, his cheeks becoming rather immune to that hot, embarrassed feeling and he had a feeling he'd be wearing it a lot around her. But that's what happened when the jock went for the sexy bookworm.

"If you haven't noticed it, I'm wearing it as well. Kinda, coincidental no?" He gave a grin and chuckled a little before continuing. "It definitely must be fate because we're _both_ wearing it. You must've been spying on me - although I wouldn't blame you."

She set her book on the table and bit her bottom lip, her eyebrow still raised. "Mhm, fate. I'm sure that's _exactly_ the case! It's funny 'cause a magic fairy gnome came to me today and _insisted_ that I _must _wear green!" She rolled her eyes as her words were dripped liquid sarcasm.

Garfield had a feeling that what he said wasn't impressive in the least. That made him feel even more idiotic than he had before. Although he gave a small chuckle. "Ah, sarcasm. The ability to insult idiots without them noticing." It wasn't long after that before his stomach began giving him some more trouble - the upsetting kind and not of the good sort. He slickly pulled out his cellular device and began texting.

She smirked at that joke, "Sarcasm? Whatever could you mean?" She gave him an innocent look along with a shrug.

Gar gave a smile and tried to enjoy the moment where they were both sharing an actual laugh. He didn't want to ruin it by feeling so sick, not right now. He felt his phone smoothly vibrate and he glanced down to read the message.

**[Vic: Srry, 2 hear tht. =/]**

Gar just shrugged and gave a quick text back of his own.

_**[Gar: Its ok i guess. its all gud. not like shed look my way anyway, whts a lil puke?]**_

He then gave Rachel another soft smile before turning back around to face the front - and unfortunately get right back into feeling queasy once again.

"RACHEL!" An unexpected redhead called from the front of the room, quickly making a beeline for her.

She looked up at him and gave an annoyed smile, "Oh, hey, Roy, what do you want now?"

The redheaded boy gazed at her with his green eyes. He was wearing a striped button down shirt and a pair of light ripped jeans. "You... in my bed," he gave a seductive wink but she just answered with a roll of her eyes. He shoved the boy in the seat in front of her onto the floor, and took his place.

"I'm not in the mood to be bothered by you today, Roy."

"Oh, I see," Roy held a smug expression as he grilled Gar. "You're hanging out with the Logan crowd? Lemme guess, next you'll be a cheerleader too? Hm, I would_ definitely_ like to see you in one of those short skirts," He winked again, reaching down to grab Rachel's leg.

She grabbed his hand and let her grasp grow tighter and tighter, he showed only a bit of pain in his eyes and quickly pulled his hand away. "Touch me again and you die." She warned through gritted teeth.

"I'm ten times the man Logan will ever be..."

"I highly doubt that."

The young blond male wanted to glance at Rachel and tell her how appreciative he was of her sticking up for him... but he wanted to take care of Roy first. "Roy, listen man... I think it'd be best if you just sat down, chill out, masturbate - take a load off." He could almost feel Roy's gaze burning into his soul. "If I didn't feel like total crap, I'd say more but just excuse me for a moment so I can keep to myself. Thanks."

Rachel let out a sincere laugh then turned back to Roy, "Nice talking to you, Roy, but it looks you have bigger issues right now..." She shifted her glance to the rather large man towering over Roy, steaming because Roy took his seat.

Roy gave a nervous, embarrassed smile and he slowly got to his feet and moved to the seat all the way across the room.

"Sorry, Gar. I swear, I attract all the whack-jobs."

He gave a sincere smile and a chuckle. "Hey, it's all good Rae. No worries." He couldn't explain whether it was his unexpected illness that seemed to have plagued him, or his crushing hard on Rachel Roth, but his heart was racing and he just felt slightly dizzy and the butterflies wouldn't stop their damn fluttering in his stomach.

"Uh maybe we could do something af-" Rachel started, only to be interrupted by by a young blonde placing her hands on Gar's desk and leaning down so he has a nice view down her cleavage. Rachel knew her, oh she knew her well. Tara Markov, class A bitch.

"Hey, Gar... I was just thinking about the other night, you know... after that party when you came over and my parents weren't home? Well, they won't be home tonight and... we could have the hot tub to ourselves..." Tara gave a wink as she twisted a golden lock of hair around her finger.

Well, that used to sound tempting to him, but it wasn't anymore. Sure Tara was one of his first and... more persistant and consistant lovers, but he didn't want her anymore. He did not need her... Gar wanted and needed Rachel - his Rae. "T - Tara... I, uh... I... can't, my car broke down?" He was so nervous, he could hardly remember what she even said to him. "Not, interested. Okay?"

"I could always give you a ride... I mean you have to remember that one night in the backseat?" She risked a glance at Rachel and also gave Rae a snide smirk. "Don't waste your time on her, hun... I mean, I can make you feel... amazing."

Rachel gaped, one eyebrow raised. "He's not interested Tara... Now run along! Shoo, shoo!" Rachel used a peppy voice along with a bitchy smile. She couldn't stand this bitch, and she was beginnning to get very annoyed.

Tara switched her gaze from Gar to Rachel. "Listen, Rae, I don't think you want to mess with me...again."

"I kicked your ass then, and I can kick your ass now."

Garfield had to admit - seeing girls fight was amazingly hot... but that wasn't what he wanted to happen here. Well... no - he didn't want this to be going down. He shifted his gaze to the 'Class A Bitch' herself and took a breath. "Tara... you make me feel sick. I am not wasting my time with her, you're wasting both of our time. I don't... want you okay? So get it? Got it? Good."

Tara put on an innocent smile. "Oh, well I'm sorry for wasting your time. Didn't seem like I was wasting your time the other night... I was just trying to help you, Gar. A girl like me doesn't come along everyday... and I just don't want you to miss your chance... Just... think about it," She ended with a wink and looked over to Rachel. She stood there a moment, having a bit of a stare-down, until Rachel let out a low, rolling, vicious growl. Tara was slightly appalled by this but regained confidence as she kissed Gar on the cheek then pranced away.

Gar wiped his cheek right away and took a moment to hope that Rachel wasn't too upset with him. "I am so sorry... she, means nothing. That whole night, it means nothing."

Surprisingly, Rachel wasn't upset... until he said that. She scoffed and turned away from him to watch the homeroom teacher trying to control the class. Typical promiscuous guy. She began to wonder if she meant anything to him. Of course there wasn't anything going on between the two... But still. If he could forget Tara so easily, what said he couldn't forget her? Though she was rather pleased by his reaction to her.

* * *

The sun was shining down upon the field, cursing the football teammates with the heat and the drills and such the coach had been yelling out. It wasn't too long into practice, maybe fifteen minutes where Garfield began to feel quite sick. That nauseating feeling had stuck with him all day and was becoming rather persistent - especially right now. Not to mention his game was just off today. Probably due to the above reason, but still. He hoped no one noticed.

Quickly, Karen Beecher ran over and took the seat next to him. With her boyfriend's best friend being sick, of course she'd take notice and of course she'd be concerned! What if Vic got sick too? She quickly ran to Gar's side, taking Kori Anders with her.

"Hey, Gar, honey, you okay?" She asked sweetly.

Kori nodded, "Yes, Friend Garfield. You look about as green as a gorblark!"

Karen sent her friend a weird glance as she wondered what country exactly she came from.

Gar just settled down where he sat - he didn't want to throw up right there in front of them all. "It's really nice of you to all to be concerned like this, but I'm fine. Really, no worries." He glanced over at Karen and gave a smile, "I swear I won't get Victor sick, I'll stay as far away as I can from him - just for you." Garfield then gave a small chuckle. "Friend Kori," He gently mimicked, "You're too precious. Don't worry, I'm okay. You girls just go have fun alright?"

"Yeah, you'd better stay away from Vic," Karen commanded then gave him another smile," I'm glad you're okay. We'll have fun, as long as you don't have too much fun with that Rachel girl. Don't think I didn't see you talking to her."

Gar blushed heavily, she did see them together? Well, he'd love to surmise what she did - but that was just impossible. Rae, his Rae would never even consider him. "Aha, don't worry Karen. I will. Wait - what? No, it's just... she... I like her, a lot okay? Like, intensely like, like her. She wouldn't give me the time of day... in that sense. Y'know?" He gave a light sigh. What he said, was the truth.

She sighed and turned back to look at Rachel. Rachel was hiding behind a book but Karen could clearly see Rachel watching them. "Well, Rachel is definitely a tough nut to crack... Good luck with that!" Karen said as if it was impossible, then she turned to look at Gar and put on a more hopeful smile. "I mean, I'm sure she likes you too. I could always tell you what she says about you, though the girl doesn't say much. She asked about you yesterday though."

He couldn't help but to blush at that. Was it possible that perhaps Rachel felt the same way he did? Whoa, baby steps Gar... he reminded himself. "Thanks Karen, you have no idea how much that means. And you can tell her I'm alright." He told them with a smile, trying to hide just how lousy he truly felt.

"Yeah, why don't you tell her yourself?" Karen gestured with her eyes toward the pale brunette quickly approaching.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Rachel asked coming over and sitting next to them. "Whoa! Gar you okay? Do you want me to take you to the nurse or maybe a ride to the mall?" She mused.

Gar wearily chuckled at Rachel's musing joke. He knew that he wasn't fine... well he looked fine on a normal basis - but right now? Not a chance and he knew it. "Nothing much, just enjoying the fact that coach isn't harping on me at the moment." He then registered what else she had mentioned about the nurse. "No Rae, it's alright. I'm... alright." He tried to get out, before his lunch attempted to come up once again.

"Whatever you say. I'll be heading home now. I'll... see you later." She quickly got up and walked away, not bothering to turn back.

Gar knew that it was now or never if he wanted to get her attention once again. "Rae! Wait... just a moment. You wouldn't happen, to be heading in the direction - of the mall again. Would you?" He stammered out his words for a moment, but then realized he had to spit the rest of it out. "I mean, if you're not - that's cool."

She stopped and turned to lay her eyes on him. "I can be... you need a ride?" She kept her blank expression and monotone in check.

Garfield took another deep breath before answering once again. That breath just as shaky as the rest of them had been. "If it wouldn't be a bother. I can totally pay you back, I promise I will."

"No it's not a bother, and you don't have to do that..." She turned and began walking then stopped and didn't turn this time. "Are you coming?"

It didn't take him long at all to gather his belongings. "Yeah, I'm coming." He told her as he then gave Karen and Kori both a smile. "Thanks girls." And he was soon off following Rachel towards her car.

* * *

**Crazynerd: He will be diagnosed in later chapters :) Don't worry, he'll survive ;) Thanks for the review.**

**The One They Call Shamis: AW! Hehe, I'm so happy we impressed u :) I hope you stay with us, and I hope to see another review :) thankyou.**

**FelynxTiger: Yes, it does get better. Hehe, The next chapter is going to be maybe more sentimental, aka boring! XD but it REALLY does pick up :) Thanks for the review.**

**Rune Kensington : EVERYBODY! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO RUNE KENSINGTON'S PROFILE AND CHECK OUT HER AWESOME NEW STORY: Raven And The Beast**

**Angel-of-Energy : I hope my response helped, I messaged u. The rough play with mustard meant, foreplay... with mustard cuz kori likes mustard :) Thanks for the review.**

**teentitangirl25: Thanks for the review. Hehe, It's cool to see u review cuz ima big fan :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Read, review, enjoi :)**

* * *

The ride in her small Pontiac was... uncomfortably silent. She had searched through her mind for words to bring into conversation, but she couldn't seem to find anything good. She sighed as she turned another corner, keeping her eyes on the road and off of the passenger.

She then decided to speak up, feeling obligated to do so. "So... how was practice?" She asked lamely. She waited for a moment but there was no answer. She turned for a moment to look at him, but he had gently fallen asleep. She risked a quick smile as she looked at his precious sleeping form. She then turned and sighed once more at the sight of the mall. She hated to disturb his adorable peace, but she leaned over and grabbed his arm, gently shaking him.

His eyes delicately fluttered open. He slightly stifled a yawn and drowsily glanced over at Rachel, "Where are we?" Everything was still a bit hazy for him - since he had just been woken up after all.

"Your house. Erm, well, the mall."

He gave a sleepy chuckle and semi - grin. "It's not my home silly... I just, my home's farther down. Quite actually but it's whatever, I walk more than that. Yesterday? I heaved in the neighbor's rosebush. She was kinda upset. I told her it was like fertilizer ahahah." He then cleared his throat and knew that she deserved an explanation. "I'm sorry; it takes me a few minutes to wake up... if you don't mind."

She gave a sincere giggle, "Oh. Would you like me to drop you off at home? Or would you rather fulfill your neighborhood duty of town gardener?"

He gave a sincere laugh, she was too cute and funny - what a bonus. "Well... I would like that, but I... I'd have to tell you a bit more about me than you know already - besides being a pompous jerk."

"Oh no... You're gay?" She joked once more. She was beginning to feel more comfortable around him, even if she only talked to him for two days now, and that scared her a bit.

He laughed a bit more and gave that sleepy, yet cheeky grin. "Wouldn't that be awesome for you? You could have like, a new gay best friend to shop with." He bit his bottom lip, waiting for a remark about her hating shopping to shoot out.

"Yeah, then we could go back to your bedroom in the middle of Bed Bath and Beyond and talk about that hot cashier at that awesome shoe store!" She mocked with a bimbo voice, using the comment from earlier about him living at the mall.

As a smile crept up her face, she quickly wiped it away, letting a deep breath out, and getting rid of all emotion on her face. She turned back to face out the windshield as she waited for him to respond. The air in the car changing completely from joyful to crisp. She silently cursed herself for letting so many years of practice at hiding her emotions come tumbling down.

Garfield couldn't remember the last time he had such a great time with someone and smiled so much. There were his best friends sure, but this was different. Rae was very different. He adored it. "Oh wouldn't that just be fierce? I'd be right near the food court too. Hell yeah." He joked in return. But then he noticed how crisp the silence had just gotten between them. "I... uh, I'm sorry to be bothering you like this Rae, I'll just leave now, okay?"

"Wait! I'm sorry. What were you trying to tell me earlier?" She let held eye contact with him, but she looked kind of sad, maybe even slightly nostalgic.

He stopped to think about just what she was talking about, "I'm sorry, things are a little fuzzy at the moment, could you clarify that please?" He hoped that she'd explain a little bit - and not give up on him.

"You told me you're... some-what of a gardener, then you said there was something I had to know about you before I brought you ho- Oh my God! I'm soo sorry if I insulted you! You were trying to tell me that you were gay weren't you? I'm soo sorry, there's really nothing wrong with being gay..." She gave a scared, timid, nervous smile as she silently cursed herself once more, believing that she may have offended him.

He just let out a laugh. "No, no Rae... I'm not gay - I was just going along with your joke. Ahahahah. No, no. What I meant was that I had to tell you about my family - who's not my family, but my family for now." He gave her a smile and sleepily said, "It's okay hun." He didn't even register the fact that he called her such a 'cutesy' name. He just loved to see her smile - if she would that was.

"D-don't call me hun," she responded, her cold personality coming back with a hard recoil. "And what do you mean your family for now?"

He gently woke himself up a bit more and glanced at her apologetically. "Rachel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, it slipped I swear." He then glanced away - man, how many times could he screw up before she actually just kicked him out of her life altogether? "Well, I'm currently living with this foster family. My real folks are dead. Died a long, long time ago."

She sighed, wishing once more that he'd just stop apologizing and make her feel like a bitch. Though, she wouldn't blame him and yell at him, he's a really nice guy and she wasn't sure if she was just scared or didn't trust him, but it may have been both. One guy walks into her life and brings down this façade she has built around herself and it's scary to think he can do it after just a day. "Oh. I'm sorry for your loss. I kind of get it, my dad died when I was just a little girl... How long have you known this foster family of yours?" She wasn't really sure how to proceed.

He shrugged and decided he'd tell her everything - straight up. Well, as much as she needed to know anyway. "Just, a little over a month now... I'll tell you, it's not easy to just let people in and trust them. What if they hurt you - again?" Gar shook his head to clear his thoughts, but immediately regretted it as he was blessed with dizziness. "Ah, damn..." He groaned, just holding his head with one hand. Focusing on trying to stop the whirling sensation he was feeling.

She was taken aback by the fact he just summed up exactly what she was thinking in her mind about him. She turned away from him. "Right. Well, I'm sure they're waiting for you," she decided afraid of letting too many emotions get to her. "Where do I drop you off?"

"Here at the mall is fine, I... just hope I run into a bush or something, I think I'm going to heave and if I did that - I couldn't forgive myself, you've been so kind driving me home like this. Thank you Rae, and it won't ever go unnoticed, that I can promise you." He hoped that was a good enough speech to let her know that he did indeed care and appreciate what she did, but didn't want to freak her out again. Until he opened the vehicle door and heaved up his stomach contents right there. And once he got started he couldn't really stop.

She gasped and turned to gape at him. She definitely saw that coming. She unhooked her seatbelt to reach over and rub his back gently, not sure of what else she could possibly do. "Uhm...wow." She couldn't say much else, because he had a habit of always leaving her speechless... in more ways than one.

He was rather surprised that she didn't... shove him out of the car. Or freak out that he was actually throwing up. No she just reached over and comforted him - and it worked. Once he felt he was done, Gar slowly regained his breath and felt too ashamed to look at her. "Rae, I'm so sorry. I... really have to leave. I really didn't mean to." He secretly wondered just _how_ enraged with him she was as he unbuckled the seatbelt. "I... should've walked. This never would have happened, at least not here."

"Nope, totally fine. I feel better that you didn't walk, you know, just so I know you get there okay. Whenever you need a ride don't hesitate to ask. And, uh," She riffled through her purse for a quick moment before pulling out a water bottle and a pack of gum. She handed them to him and sighed, "That helps with the taste at least. It sucks being sick. Maybe you should see a doctor... or something... Please don't feel embarrassed. I promise I'm done with my judging days." She wished she could do something more but at the same time she was kind of grossed out; she was NOT one for sickness.

Garfield gently took the water bottle and pack of gum from her. "Thanks Rae, this really means a lot to me. You have no idea." He gave a soft smile and figured that his wall of trust, should be brought down a little bit. "If you do want to drive me... all the way home, it's about four blocks after the next left turn. You don't have to... but you can if you want. I wouldn't want to... y'know; make you feel that you have to do something you don't want to." He just hoped that she could see, that he was letting down his guard a bit and opening up to her. His best friends never even saw where he lived. But yet she was going to. Although this feeling frightened the hell out of him - Rachel Roth was worth it. That, and so much more.

"No problem," She responded, buckling the seat belt and driving to his house. This ride was a lot more than she bargained for. So she drove him home and had to admit the small blue house she dropped him at was cute. She didn't see much of his family because it was only around five in the afternoon.

He stumbled out of the car and expressed his graciousness, then staggered into his house. She sat for a moment, just watching the silent house, then held in a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly.

"Ew," She let out quietly, pulling disinfectant out of her bag and sanitizing her hands, only wishing she had some kind of aerosol.

* * *

He couldn't help but to think about how incredibly nice it was for Rae to drive him home – twice so far this week. The more he thought about it; perhaps she _did_ have to go out of her way for him. It made him feel bad if she did, because then he'd definitely have to pay her back somehow. In some way. Maybe he'd try to catch a glimpse of what books she read – so he could get her a brand new one as a thank you gift for going out of her way just for him. It was totally sweet and he truly wanted to get her something because she was doing all of this and she expected nothing in return, so it'd be a nice surprise anyway.

He was about to go inside when he noticed a young girl, who was aged around four years old, just seated upon the steps outside the home. Garfield sucked up his feelings of illness and decided to wear a smile as he approached her.

"Hey Squirt!" She glanced up at him, her blue eyes brightening. She seemed so happy to see him that it melted his heart. Of course he had only been with these people for a month, but she had grown to like him and accept him as her big brother and in all honesty – she was the closest person to him within this foster family.

"Hi Gar!" She greeted ecstatically as she stood up – knowing what would happen next. He gently picked her up and carried her small being within his muscular grasp. "How was your day?" She inquired gently. If it was one thing she was interested in, it was what he did at school and such. She couldn't wait to go to school herself someday soon. He just gave a shrug as he made his way up the front porch steps.

"Well, my day was alright. I'm not really feeling well but besides that it was okay." She wrapped her small arms around his neck and latched on to him, as if she never wanted to let go. "Although, there's something – more like someone who's been on my mind a lot. I can't stop thinking about her, Emma." He told the child in his arms truthfully, she let out a soft sigh and wanted to look directly at him when indulging in conversation, as she was taught it was rude to do otherwise but she felt too drained of energy to do such a thing. Besides, the way that Garfield was gently rubbing her back soothed her.

"Was she the really pretty girl who gave you a ride home?" He felt a little bit of a chill at the fact she mentioned that this place was actually _his _home. How could it be? Gar made a vow that he would _never_ become close to any foster parents he was ever given because in his mind, if he didn't become close to them, they wouldn't mean much when they left. But he just kept holding on to this little girl in his arms.

"Yep, that was her. Beautiful isn't she?" A chuckle made its way across his face when the young girl nodded sleepily. Even though he had only been there for a month - she was the _only_ one he let become close to him. She was a ball of light when he felt darkness creep within him. Although he noticed that she seemed to be a little down today and that wasn't normally like her at all. "What's up buttercup?" He inquired as gently began to pat and rub her back soothingly.

"It's mom and dad. They're fighting." Garfield didn't know much about his foster parent's relationship - as he tried to communicate with them as little as possible, but he knew that hearing your parents argue mustn't have been the most comforting thing in the world, especially depending on what was said.

The young blond stood there, still holding on to the small child as he continued to think about the couple who took him in. Cole was a successful man who ran his own catering company and it was doing quite well. Needless to say when he made dinner - Gar simply drooled at the pure scent of the amazing dishes that were prepared. Whereas Hillary worked in Jump City's most luxurious spa and she enjoyed it very much so. They were both pretty decent careers and they definitely weren't hurting in the financial area. But it seemed as if right now - their relationship was hurting. It'd be a shame to see this little girl having to witness her parents go through a divorce.

"I'm sorry Squirt, I'm sure things will be alright. Just you wait and see." He took note that it had been awhile they were standing outside, so he figured that it'd be alright to take her inside, as well as maybe get a start towards that homework he had piled within his backpack. So he skillfully opened the front door and entered the spacious home.

"Maybe if _you_ kept me satisfied - I would never have had those thoughts!" Hillary shot her snide remark towards her husband of six years, Cole. He knew that this wasn't the case. He knew so, because she complimented him _way_ more than she took those compliments away.

"Hills, you know that's not true. Just relax, calm down and tell me what happened. That's all I want to know. The only thing I know is that you slept with him. You went behind my back and openly slept with this guy. If anyone should be raising their voice, it should be me. But I'm calm, so just take a moment to breathe, we have our little girl with us and Garfield too, this needs to be settled as soon and quietly as possible." He explained softly.

Gar had to admit that Cole was right, things needed to be settled, especially when Emma was so worried about her parents hating one another, they didn't of course - but that's probably what she feared. As much as Gar didn't want to feel selfish, he couldn't help but to wonder what would happen to him if they did decide to divorce.

"You're right. Cole, I'm sorry. I really didn't even consider it, it just happened. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that... you've been at work so much lately and I haven't seen you. We haven't had our alone time y'know?" Cole could definitely understand where she was coming from and Hillary was never a person to take the easy route. She normally tended to complicate things - especially feelings and not mean to.

"Hillary, I know. If you agree to put this behind us - I will definitely make more time for our family, all of us. Gar too."

Garfield didn't _want_ them to get attached to him, the fear of losing them terrified him - he didn't want to be left alone again. So he quickly and silently made his way towards his room, it was kindly given to him and resided in the completely finished basement, which was accompanied with its own on - suite bathroom as well. There was tons of space and it was certainly an upgrade from what he had been given in the past. Not that he didn't appreciate what he was given, but still. He set Emma down and she watched as he peeled off his backpack and made himself a bit more comfortable.

"You can go ahead and play with your toys, Emma. I'm just going to get some homework done alright?" She nodded and maneuvered her way over to her toy box, which was kindly kept downstairs in his room just for her. He didn't mind it and she always cleaned up after herself so it wasn't like there was a big mess to clean every time she wanted to be in his company.

Several minutes had passed and Garfield just couldn't concentrate on his homework anymore. The words within the texts just made him feel rather dizzy and light - headed. He closed his eyes for a couple moments, hoping that this sudden case of vertigo would just leave him be soon enough, but that wasn't the case. Upon feeling his stomach making those not so flattering noises he quickly got up and covered his mouth just in case he didn't make it. Luckily he did just at the right moments where all the contents that were within his stomach, weren't anymore.

"Gar, are you okay?" Seeing Garfield like this, all sick and weak made her very nervous and scared for him. He was her loving 'unofficial' brother, the unofficial part being that he wasn't actually part of their family - no matter how badly she wanted him to be. She watched him heave up a bit more before finally flushing his vomit down the drain.

"I'm alright Squirt, just needed to get that up. It's all good, no worries. Go play sweetheart." He told her softly yet his voice rather hoarse from that bout of nausea. She solemnly walked away, leaving him be as she didn't want to annoy Garfield. He then grabbed some tissue paper and absent - mindedly wiped his mouth for any traces of evidence that he had gotten so sick. The last thing Cole and Hillary needed was to worry about a sick teenager. He then went about freshening up after that rather icky incident. Just rinsing out his mouth, brushing his teeth, and grabbing the mouthwash as well. After he was done with all of that he did feel a bit better, but now he just felt the need for a nap. A nice, long one.

When he strolled out of the on - suite bathroom, a smile spread its way across his face when he saw little Emma asleep on his bed. He tip - toed over to the bed, took his school books off of it and crawled upon the bed, only near the foot of it, since the young girl was curled up at the other end with his pillows. "Night Squirt, sleep tight." He expressed softly before letting himself become comfortable and his eyes sleepily closing, leaving his mind to drift off with thoughts of Rachel once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: YOU ASKED FOR IT, HERE IT IS... DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. DRAMA! :D_**

* * *

The sun shined down brightly as a certain blond male and his best friend Victor walked towards the bleachers. There was a bit of a distance, so there was time for a bit of conversation and there was something that Garfield wanted to get out. "So I went to the doctor and all that fun crap, I know what's been plaguing me for the past week, I... feel ashamed." Victor raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Gar curiously. There wasn't much to be ashamed about, so he was sick. Big deal, right?

"Well, what is it man?" He swallowed what seemed to be a huge lump that was lodged within his throat. This would not be easy to say and he sure as hell didn't want Rachel to find out what he had.

"Okay Vic, well first of all I told Karen I'd stay away from you a bit since she's concerned about you getting sick." What was with all of the small talk? Why couldn't Garfield just get to the point already? "Well, the doctor said I got... mono. It's y'know, classified as 'The Kissing Disease' but it's really an infection being spread through... the exchange of saliva with another being..."

Vic took a moment to look concerned then he burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! Well, I couldn't say I didn't see this coming, Man. I mean, you exchanged a lot more than spit these past couple of weeks..."

Gar knew that Victor was right. But he wished that he wasn't. "But Vic, you don't understand. I completely regret being... promiscuous with those other girls. All I want is Rae..."

He took a moment to glance at his friend sincerely. "To have and to hold."

"You're a dork, Man. So whipped," Vic answered as they reached the Bleachers.

"Gar's whipped?" Dick asked. "More whipped than you, Vic?"

"That's not funny, Dude," Vick replied.

"Gar, how about tonight me and you go to that party? There will be college girls."

Gar amusingly glanced over at his friends, although he was feeling a little drowsy from the medications he was prescribed and had to take, they still knew how to make him smile even when he was feeling like utter crap. "Is this to prove we're not whipped... like cream?"

"Like what?" Richard inquired as he took a moment to wonder just what Garfield had done within his spare time.

"Mmmm, whipped cream," Vic closed his eyes to dream about precious food.

Then there was a tap on his shoulder. Gar turned to see Tara Markov, donning a tight crop top that showed off her belly-button ring, along with a super short mini skirt. She held a pair of blue and silver pompoms in her hands. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"So, Gar... Did you think about what I said?" She gently placed a hand on his muscular arm. "You know, 'cause I'm free tonight and that hot tub is still waiting for you..." Gar's friends looked at him expectantly and waited for his reply.

Gar shifted his gaze towards Tara and just chuckled. "Tara, Tara, Tara... there wouldn't just be _you_ there. Don't be selfish, there's plenty more opportunity for ass than you."

"That's my Gar!" Dick patted him on the back. Karen just rolled her eyes and gave Vic a warning look to not encourage this type of behavior.

At that moment, Rachel came strutting down the bleachers, having heard most of what they said as she was hiding behind her book at the top. To say she was upset was an understatement. Oh, she knew she couldn't trust that Logan. And she definitely couldn't trust Tara either.

She cleared her throat, "Yeah, Tara. You wouldn't want to be stingy when there are just oh so many other girls _dying_ to be with Gar. Isn't that right, Gar?"

Garfield felt his heart just plummet to the depths of his stomach. What the hell did he do? He just had to go and damn well open his mouth didn't he? How could he have been so stupid? "Rachel... Rae, I..." He wanted to speak, but it seemed like his throat was closing up on him. What had he done?

She smiled. "Hmm, what's that Gar?" She knew she caught him at that point. Oh and she got him good. She just smirked, he's lucky she didn't yell at him like last time.

He knew what he wanted to say. It was right there on the tip of his tongue for goodness sakes but why couldn't he spit it out? "I... just, I was trying... to get her off my back. I swear, Rae..." He softly pleaded, but deep down knowing that he wouldn't be forgiven for this one.

"Oh no, Hun, you were trying to get me _on_ my back, you naughty little devil you." Tara smirked mischievously, as she stood there, feeling proud of her input.

Rachel wanted ever so badly to punch Tara out right there, but she decided to save that for a different day. "Go on, Gar. Cover up with a joke, like you always do, though, at this point I don't think it will help you much now."

Garfield's blood was boiling on the inside, his anger wasn't towards Rachel, nor Tara. It was all towards himself. This whole wall... the wall that was to be himself and Rachel, was getting torn down more and more with every second that slipped by. How could he stand back and let this happen. "No, I'm not going to hide behind my humor. I'm gonna speak my mind for once."

"Don't do it, Gar... It sounds like a trap to me," Vic said. "Trust me, girls are whacked!" Karen reached an arm over and slapped Vick on the back of the head then pulled him to the side to nag him.

"Gee. That sounds really nice. But I'll pass," Rachel decided, having already heard enough of his nonsense. She then turned to run down the bleachers.

Gar glanced at Tara, he knew that if he lost his cool - he might say some things and regret doing it as they most likely wouldn't be flattering. "Tara," He began, his voice sounding cold and his emotional barrier beginning to become quite wobbly. "Leave me alone."

Rachel sighed as she walked as far away from the field as she could. Once she was out of sight she ran. It was a Saturday, but the school was open for the players. So she took advantage and went to her locker, enraged and having to take it out on something. She opened her locker and took the bat that her locker-mate keeps in there for practice, and she first found Tara's locker. She immediately swung the bat into the metal locker, resulting in a loud bang and a deep dent. Did she care that she was destroying school property? Not at all. The school was just lucky she wasn't destroying the students. She wasn't sure she was going to cry if the anger went down, so she just kept building her anger up, hoping that her sadness wouldn't bother her.

It didn't take him long before she came into perfect view. "I know you're angry, beyond upset I'd think..." He began nervously as he watched her continue to take her rage out physically. "Are you okay?" He was startled when she smashed the locker, louder this time. "Oh. Stupid question. What I meant was, I think maybe I should explain..." He slowly trailed off, hoping that he wasn't going to be worse off than that locker was.

She stopped and looked confused for a moment. She wanted to laugh but she just gave a smirk, no need to explain. She set the end of the bat on the floor and leaned on it like a cane.

She stood there for a moment. Then she sighed, "Listen, Gar. You don't need to explain to me. I get it. I do." She gave a reassuring smile.

He stood there in shock. Remembering what Vic stated about girls being... 'difficult'. "What exactly, do you get? I want to know what it is and if you're right - I will be truthful and admit to it. I promise I will."

"I get that... you're used to... getting what you want... and girls like Tara and such... And I really want this to work out." She moved closer and closer to him until their chests were touching. "It can work, I think. But we'd have to take it slow..." She hesitantly leaned up for a kiss.

Oh no... Garfield would feel absolutely terrible if he had given this awful illness to her. He quickly turned his head away but closed his eyes tightly. Knowing that he would prevent her from getting sick, but he had a sickening feeling that he'd be right back at the top of her hate list. Even above Tara - if that were possible. "Rae, I... I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes looking at him, how he turned away from her in pure disgust. She knew it was too good to be true. She sighed, and stepped back, feeling terrible. Tara is just the girl for him, and he played Rachel like a piano.

She felt a hard lump in her throat as she gripped the bat tighter... She then picked it up and swung as hard as she could, missing him by about a centimeter, as she tried to get her anger out. It dented the locker, causing the locker's door to fall to the floor with a clank. She then dropped the bat there, knowing Jess, her locker-mate, would be pissed but not giving a damn. She then pushed past him and felt embarrassment rise within her as she made her way through the corridor and out into the parking lot.

Not too long after, Vic and Dick were at Gar's side.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Dick asked, picking up the bat off the floor.

Gar was still shaken up about what had just happened. Although he couldn't blame her. "No, I'm not okay. I did something good, but that good thing was also a mistake."

Vic gave an apologetic shrug, "Why don't you come over tonight? We can have a guy's night to get over all this girly drama."

Garfield had a feeling that he wouldn't be forgetting about this any time soon, but perhaps some awesome hang out time with his best friends was exactly what he needed? Maybe so. "Sure, sounds fun." He told them, still wearing a blank expression as the memory of seeing anger, resentment and hurt in Rae's eyes - played over and over again.

* * *

**FelynxTiger: Why thankyou, we try :)**

**Angel-of-Energy: Yes mam. PEOPLE OF FANFICTION. THIS IS UR LEADER SPEAKING! ...ok not really, but Angel-of-Energy just started her first story and its really good, so check it out ^_^**

**Dude Your Awesome8: OMG! I'm so happy its ur new fav story cuz its officially dedicated to u without any of my co-writers consent :)**

**teentitangirl25: aha, yea... that was kind of gross. Haha, im glad u liked it, thanks for the review.**

**CreativeWritingSoul:Here's your more to read :D Thank you, we do get along very well, mostly cuz i boss my co-writer around and nag her alot ^_^. Thanks for the review, hope u keep reading.**

**RavenWriteWing: (from ch.3) Hmm... not Cancer but i think u figured tht out already XD and yes, no mistakes cuz im an AWESOME beta! :D message me if u ever need an AWESOME beta. :)**

**Rune Kensington: (ch.3) ur welcome so much for the shout out, thank u so much for the review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The three boys sat on the plush white couch, twisting and turning their controllers, trying their best to pass one another in this pointless car game. The three were relatively good at car games, but there could only be one winner.

"Just give up now, losers!" Vic shouted as his car went into turbo speed.

Gar chuckled. His friends were just way too much when it came to their video games. Then again, the blond couldn't help but to feel a bit dizzy as the game cameras were just flying about, trying to catch wicked angles for graphics' sake.

"How many more laps left?" He asked them, really not wanting to play anymore.

"It doesn't matter. I only need one to TOTALLY WHOOP YOUR ASSES!" Vic crossed the finish line and came in first place. He immediately jumped up and did a victory dance. "BOO-YAH!"

Gar was just thankful that this race was over. Although he did find enough energy to toss a sofa cushion at Victor, catching him off guard and laughing at his shocked face. "Hell yeah, priceless." He couldn't explain why, but breathing seemed like a total effort to make. It didn't help that his eyes were beginning to feel heavy and his vision getting a little more unfocused as he let his eyelids gently droop down, soaking up the comfort of the furniture beneath him.

Victor immediately retorted by smacking Dick with a pillow. Poor Dick who was just sulking on the couch due to his loss, was sent sailing on to the floor. "THAT IS IT, YOU AMAZON! Drive on the road in the damn game!" Richard picked up a pillow and they were in a mess of flying feathers as they ruthlessly beat each other to a pulp. Then, they both looked up to see that Gar was just watching, and so they ambushed him.

Well, it seemed as if sleeping right now wasn't in the cards for him. As much as Gar would love to just crash, they weren't letting him. Although he had some giggles come out of him.

"Ahahahah, hey, Vic and Dick... ahahahahhah." Said males glanced at their friend rather strange. Just what was he on? Was he alright?

Vic raised an eyebrow and stopped dead in his tracks, giving his equally as competitive enemy a chance to hit him with the pillow. Vic fell onto the floor but was still weirded out by his friend.

"Uh, Gar? You okay, Man?"

Gar's chuckling subsided... he didn't even know why he was laughing so much. Nothing was even that funny but there he was - giggling like a school girl. "Aww, Rae said that... and now she hates me." Then he noticed that Victor was still on the floor, and his laughter started up again. "Vic... are you_ always_ on your back? Are you whipped like cream? Ahahahahhaa."

Vic and Dick shared glances. "No..."

Dick shrugged, "Maybe we hit him too hard...WAIT! Maybe he's in like shock from fear of Rachel with a baseball bat!"

Garfield was then reminded about the previous events. "That shit was scary... I really thought she'd hit me though. I deserved it..." But then he jumped back to the other topic. "Man, girls loovvee cream, especially when it's whipped. So whatever bitches." He then chuckled again and wearily pointed at Richard. "Hey Dick, you could be Vic's bitch. Ahahahahahahah."

Dick gave him a funny look. "Dude, what the hell are you on?"

Gar took a moment to breathe. "Are you gonna cuff me?" And added in a flirtatious wink. "You know I'd like that." But then he calmed himself down by taking a couple of deep breathes. "It's legal, I swear."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Dude. I won't cuff you no matter how much you like it," Dick looked kind of disgusted at this point.

"Now, ya'll don't be gettin' freaky in my house!" Vic threw Gar's blanket over the blonde's head.

Garfield was actually thankful for the blanket. It's exactly what he needed to have that desperately needed sleep. "Yo, can I have a pillow too?" He then thought that he should explain what was going on. "Y'know how I'm sick right? Well the medication I have to take, makes me really drowsy so I'm like, tripping out here. Sorry about any weird ass shit..."

Richard reached into Gar's bag and pulled out a big, empty bottle of cough syrup. "Man, he's all choked up on this... This could be interesting. GAR! Let's make some prank calls!"

Garfield glanced at Richard, struggling to stay awake at this point. "Unless you're gonna hold the phone real close to me while I'm snoring... that's the only kinda calls I'll be making. I just wanna pass out and not wake up ever... I feel so lousy."

"Come on, Dude. You won't even remember this in the morning..." Richard took out his cellphone and dialed a number then held it up to Gar's ear as it rang.

A familiar voice answered, "Hello?"

"Jump City Morgue, you stab 'em - we slab 'em. How might I direct this call?"

"Garfield? What the fu-"

"Rachel, who's on the phone?" Someone called in the background.

At this point, Vic and Dick were rolling on the floor laughing. They couldn't hold back. Poor Vic was tearing up.

Garfield's mouth dropped and he couldn't help but to feel shocked. "Rae? You answered... I thought you hated me?"

"I answered, oh and I regret it. You called off of Richard's cell to PRANK CALL ME?"

Garfield could totally understand where she was coming from, he'd be pretty upset too. He got up rather quickly and instantly regretted it, as he felt quite dizzy for doing so, but he managed to make his way out of the room, to rid their laughter.

"Rae, I... didn't know it was going to be... you. I mean, I shouldn't have done it in the first place, and I'm a total douche bag for doing so... but, can you please just talk to me - I don't care if you're yelling, the sound of your voice makes me feel better. You're, soothing." He hoped that she wouldn't just hang up. Besides... if Richard wanted to be a true 'Dick' then Gar had no problem using up his friend's cell phone minutes.

"GARFIELD LOGAN! YOU IGNORANT MORON! YOU SPEND YOUR WEEKEND PRANK CALLING PEOPLE? UGH! AND NO KORI I DON'T WANT MUSTARD ON MY PIZZA!" Rachel yelled at Kori in the background then hung up.

Garfield winced as he gently pulled the phone away from his ear - and could still hear her perfectly clear. Well, that might not have been the most... sentimental thing she had ever said to him sure, but at least he did get to hear her voice. He pressed the red 'end' button on Richard's cell phone and slowly, after leaning up against the wall, slid down to the floor. "I've really done it this time."

Gar was slightly startled as Dick's phone began to ring and vibrate in his lap, the caller coming up as "Blocked". He felt quite puzzled, but he felt a shimmer of hope that it would be Rachel as he pressed the green 'talk' button, bringing the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" He didn't know what to expect.

"You have reached the Simmering gay phone sex call center, which one of our boys do you want today?" There was a burst of hushed giggles on the other end of the line.

Garfield chuckled and then decided to talk to this giggling being on the phone. "I am soo messed up on my cough syrup - I asked Rich if he was going to handcuff me, but then I told him that I would like that too much... so that is funnier beyond belief." He said as he laughed, genuinely.

"..." The person on the other end wasn't sure how to respond. "Uhh... Abortion Pizza - your loss is our sauce, how might we prevent this?" Then there was another burst of laughter.

Gar felt rather confused for a moment, but then chuckled - still in that medicated daze of his. "No, no, no - he didn't get me pregnant, we didn't get that far. Ahahahaha."

"Hello. This is Kori- I MEAN! This is the house of the round dough with sauce and circular meats. How may I be in service of you today?"

"Rachel and Kori!" Karen yelled in the background. "No more soda for you two losers! Stop prank calling poor innocent people!"

For some reason, he felt an elevated sense of happiness. Maybe she wasn't as upset with him as she was before. "Rae... you called just to get me back! I think I'm rubbing off on you." He gave a chuckle and hoped that she'd answer him back, anything to assure him that she wouldn't slit his throat or strangle him the next time they met.

The other line stayed quiet. "We are not the droids you speak off," Rachel responded, letting her real voice come through, just giving more proof that it was her.

"Or maybe I'm just thinking about rubbing you? Ahahahah. Ohh shit, sorry. You can totally slap me for that the next time you see me, mmkay?" It was becoming increasingly harder to fight off the feeling of tiredness he was experiencing. But he would a little longer, just to hear her voice.

"I think I'd rather rub myself," Rachel answered. "Where's Dick and Vic?"

Gar chuckled and smiled. "But there's nothing wrong with some assistance. My only question is ketchup or mustard." Then he laughed a little harder. "I soo called them that ahahah, actually I think you're rubbing off on me - but I like it. I know I'm like, a little messed but... would you, well I was gonna ask you out to dinner, but I think I should ask you something else, do you hate me?"

There was a silence on the other end and all he could hear were the three girls whispering. "No...but I don't exactly love you right now either."

Garfield glanced down at the floor as he thought of what to say next. "Rachel, that means a lot. I really thought you hated me. I've been thinking about it, what I did... can we talk about this tomorrow - when I can see straight? Ahahaha." He hoped that she'd give him that much of a chance, even though it was slim - you never know until you tried, right?

There was a whisper fight on the other end of the phone and Gar could only hear parts of it, mostly Karen and Kori whisper-shouting, "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" and "DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON THAT BOY!" But Rachel would shout back something he couldn't make out and finally Rachel answered.

"I...I'm sorry but... no." And with that she ended the call.

* * *

FelynxTiger: something good now ^^ i hope.

Rune Kensington: update update update, thts all i do. my oh my, may i trade this job for whats behind door #1? ahaha jk, heres ur lovely update.

Dude Your Awesome8: lol not ur jess. i just use jessica for everything ^^ hey,,, i had jess before u loser XD like ch.1

CreativeWritingSoul : my poor co-writer will get over it XD ahaha thanks for the review.

Flying786: UUPDATE! :D

teentitangirl25: NEVER! :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**sorry its late, i had the flu and yamisangel has no excuse... XD bahaha jk, it was COMPLETELY my fault. but still... she has no excuse. REVIEW!**_

* * *

Rachel Roth used her Sunday very productively. She decided that she let herself slip too far and too fast for this Garfield guy, and that now she was getting down to business. This time, to save herself from her emotions, she'd bottle them up and she'd make sure the bottle was closed tightly. She swung open her closet door and swiped all of her clothes out of the closet in a rage, quickly shoving anything with any color into a bag.

She quickly ferreted through her clothes, knowing she had to prove two things to Garfield, her friends, and everyone else judging her. She had to prove that she was in control, and that she was strong. And she had to show him exactly what he was missing out on. These were out of confidence and the last was no doubt out of spite, but her mind was just babbling and she knew she had to do something about it.

She was a little upset to see she didn't have anything like the things her friend, Kori, wore, but she was sure she could make something out of this nothing that she had.

That next morning, she woke up and refreshed herself, quickly following the make-up tips Kori excitedly showed her. She ran into the bathroom, applying a base, then foundation, then a grey eye shadow along with black liquid eyeliner to make what Kori called 'Cat Eyes'. She wisped a mascara brush over her eyes, giving ultimate length, and then ran to do something with her hair.

She swept up one half of her hair, then the other half that was still down she hastily added some curls and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. She looked great, amazing even, but it took A LOT of work. She smiled and blew her reflection a kiss as she saw Kori do plenty of times.

She then ran back into her room and slipped into a classic little black dress with a ruched yet corset typed style starting at the bust and going right down the seams end, along with a stylish black belt, buckle design that sits nicely under the breast line. She then slipped on a pair of black stilettos that she borrowed, only to immediately take them off. She then went through her closet for some… shorter, safer heels, but unable to find any, she added a pair of black converse high tops, deciding that they were more her style anyway. She then added an oversized black hoodie and zipped it up so she could get out of the house.

She raced down the stairs, "BYE MOM!" She then slipped out the door and into her car, feeling amazing.

* * *

Well, if it was one thing Garfield could now add to his experiences - it was a cough syrup hangover. He had a feeling that he... shouldn't have finished the entire bottle like that, but he just felt so incredibly lousy and it did actually help him. Although he had to go out and buy more now.

"Hey Dick, thank you for dropping me off at homeroom, and no thank you for the prank calling bullshit the other night."  
He just smirked and waved it off as he walked away; leaving Gar alone to enter what he felt was the hell hole of all education. Although the only reason he showed up was to see Rachel. It always had been. So he took a bit of a preparation breath and stepped inside. Although what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

There Miss Roth was, wearing some seriously sexy attire - yet adding her own edginess to it. That's exactly what he adored about her, how she was all her own. Unique. And she didn't care what anyone else thought - she was her own person.

But one thing that he didn't like, which he unfortunately saw, was Roy sitting in front of her. It was extremely noticeable how he really wanted to have Rachel to himself. It was funny to Gar how Roy actually thought he had a chance. But then he realized that chalking up what he did... and how Rachel didn't even really like him at this point, maybe Roy did have a chance with her after all - more of a chance than Garfield himself had anyway. But that wasn't going to shut him down and keep the blonde from trying. No way, he was going to prove that she meant the world to him, no matter what he had to do or get through, he'd at least attempt it. So he sat down in the free desk beside her and gave a small yet apologetic smile.

"Morning Rae."

"Oh. Hey."

Rachel set her feet on the desk, crossing her legs as to make sure they couldn't see down her dress. She kept her sweatshirt on, but unzipped and she casually flipped her hair over her shoulder, knowing that the scent from her shampoo would find its way to Gar. She wanted to smirk, but at the same time she kept her emotions in check so all she would have was a blank expression. She reached into her bag and pulled out her novel.

"So... Rae... you doing anything after school?" Roy asked with a hopeful glimmer, and timid slowly shook her spine. She knew Roy was no good, but at the same time, she wanted to prove something to Gar, whether she knew what it was or not.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I guess it all depends."

"On what?" Another boy asked, hoping that maybe she'd say yes to him.

"On who asks me, and what they want to do." She crisply turned a page in her book, feeling important.

Garfield tried to remind himself that she was definitely playing 'Hook, Line and Sinker' with him. And so far, the stats of this game? She was winning, but he couldn't just back away from this. He had to challenge her back a little.

"Well, Roy would want one of two things. The first one being sex or at least second base, and the next thing? Something to do with touching you inappropriately. So I'm thinking that you're a soft girl on the inside of that hard exterior. So how does an evening picnic under the stars, with someone who's looking for more than a beautiful body - which you do have of course, but it never hurts to dig a little deeper. You never know what kind of treasure you'll find when you look hard enough." He explained with a soft smile. _Oh damn, I'm impressing myself!_

She felt her heart skip a beat and butterflies rose within her stomach. She gaped at him, feeling so vulnerable. All she wanted to do was say yes, then pull him into a soft embrace... sadly, she couldn't. No she wouldn't let herself! She wasn't sure how to answer, so she just flipped a page in her book. She sighed to herself, sad to let this opportunity pass.

She then looked up from her book with a rather surprised expression. She glanced at all three boys, then said, "I'm sorry, did someone say something?" She shrugged then dismissed it, pretending she was just too caught up in her book and distracted than to listen to their pointless drabble.

Garfield had a feeling that she was playing another game she was so incredibly good at, 'Hard To Get'. But that was a good thing - seeing as Gar did love a good challenge and Rachel definitely was one. But he just gave a sigh. An idea crossed his mind and he gave a smile as he leaned towards Rachel to whisper something to her that specifically neither Roy, nor anyone else could hear, besides her.

"Alright Rae, you can pretend you don't notice me... but if you give me the chance - I can be just like that dream guy in your romance novel. But you have to decide one thing - am I worth the risk?" He finished his message, hoping that being that close to him gave her goose bumps just like it did him. Actually, Gar was quite impressed that he was able to do that himself.

But he just turned to focus on the teacher, even though it was so hard to do with thoughts of his Rae floating around within his mind.

Rachel had goose bumps, alright. She was even shaking! She pulled her feet off the desk then shoved Roy off of her desk and shooed the other guy away. She was really flustered, and this was easily proved by the rouge slowly taking over her whole face. She pulled up the hood on her sweatshirt then looked back her novel, biting her lip. This was going to be a long week, but there was no way he was going to beat her at her own game. The bell rang and she stood to leave, unexpectedly dropping her book onto the floor, right in front of Gar. She then continued to bend over in front of him, only '_hoping_' that her short dress wouldn't ride up too much.

A cheeky grin crossed Garfield's face as he caught the entire glimpse he needed. But then he decided not to be a sexist jerk and go out of his way to pick up the book for her. "Here Rae, oh... and your legs are amazing. Just saying, not that I'm a total jerk and all, y'know?" Breathing was a lot harder than it seemed, especially when it felt like his heart was pounding in his throat.

She took the book from him. "Thanks, if only you could see my tattoo." She began to pull up her dress a bit, and then slyly dropped it. "Well, you probably don't care about my stupid tattoo." And with that, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and head out of the classroom.

Garfield's mouth gently dropped open as she walked away. He would've loved to see that tattoo of hers. He changed his agape mouth to a smile as he glanced over to Roy.

"She has a tattoo?" The red headed male wondered in complete awe. Gar just gave a revengeful smile.

"Yep, and I saw more than you ever will."

* * *

The group sat in the cafeteria at their lunch period. Dick was sitting across from Kori, drinking in her beauty. To the left of him was Vic, being nagged by his girlfriend Karen. Aren't they just the cutest couple? And to the left of Dick sat Gar. He was still in a daze from today's eventful amazing homeroom.

Garfield couldn't even concentrate on anyone around him. There was only one thought that went whirling through his mind, _'Where exactly is that tattoo? It could be something feminine and sweet, like a butterfly or a flower of some type. Or maybe it's like, a Chinese or Japanese symbol for 'strength' or 'courage' or something. Whatever it is, I hope I get the chance to see it. Not just 'cause I want to, see her without clothes on... or any... thing like that... oh shit, am I drooling?'_ Garfield subconsciously wiped his mouth - just in case.

"So, Rich, are you gonna not be a Dick today?" Gar laughed nervously as he glanced at his new bottle of cough syrup in his hand. "Bottom's up." He told them as he began to unscrew the cap of the medicine that was his relief from all this sickness crap.

"Dude!" Dick hit Gar's arm. "Are you gonna not hit on me today? I'm still not gonna cuff you..."

The blonde let out a laugh and he set down the bottle he opened. "Oh Dick, you know that you'd enjoy it too." But then he bit his lip, trying to keep from busting out with laughter at Richard's rather disgusted face. "Chill man, it's all good. If you're lucky, I'll hit on Vic this time." He told his friend as he tilted back the bottle, definitely taking in about half before closing up the bottle to grab some water to wash it down with.

Then, as if on cue, most of the guys at Gar's table froze and whipped their heads to the door, as the new and improved Rachel strut in. She ignored pretty much everyone though and walked straight to Gar's table, taking the seat across from him.

Dick quickly turned his gaze away from Kori, knowing he'd only have one more second of her attention before she turned to Rachel, and he blurted out, "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Kori's eyes widened in shock. First of all, why was Friend Richard, or as Rachel enjoyed calling him, 'Dick' asking her such a question.

"Why would you be yelling out a request of the going out variety Friend... Dick?" Garfield chuckled and then decided to take a moment to just play around with this situation.

"He's asking me out Kor, y'know... the whole hand cuff situation, he likes it." Richard's eyes widened in horror. Gar could feel his friend's death glare planning to scrape out his insides, so he figured that he'd undo what he just did. "Actually Kori, Richard really digs you, he likes you very much so and in fact, he likes you so much, he was wondering if you'd like to join him for dinner this Friday evening?"

Richard was too nervous to say anything else as he waited for Kori's response.

Meanwhile, Rachel wanted to scoff and tell her that guys were nothing more than useless jerks, but she decided against it as she reached into her bag and pulled out her lunch – a metal tube with a red cap on the top. She began shaking it then set it on the table, pointing the label that read "Ready Whip" toward Gar.

Kori glanced over at her friend Rachel nervously, she wasn't exactly sure about what might happen when it came to guys. She did know how upset Rachel was when Friend Garfield did not return her affections, that of a kiss. But perhaps she wouldn't have a problem like that with this boy? She glanced at Garfield, and then Richard. "That would be most glorious Friend Richard; I accept this invitation for the 'date'." Kori beamed.

Gar looked at the can of 'Ready Whip' and then blushing, he grinned towards Rae.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend as her and Richard began to plan their evening and talk sweet nothings to each other. Rachel looked back at her 'lunch' as she pulled off the cap. She then titled her head back and squirted some on her mouth. She looked back at Gar.

"Are you staring at me again? Do you honestly need another lecture?"

'Well, if you're the teacher - I need a lesson and week's detention." Despite what his mind wanted him to say, he knew he'd get slapped for it - or the bat again. And that was something that was pretty decently traumatic and wouldn't want to experience again. "Sorry Rae, I wasn't actually... y'know..." He decided to just shut up, considering that it'd be rather pointless for him to go on. "Anyway, how was your morning?"

"Fine."

He had a feeling that she was again playing this difficult game with him. But the challenge made Gar want to pursue her that much more. Forget those easy skanks - he was much more intrigued and enchanted with Rachel. "Oh that's good. You have any homework yet?" He attempted again, trying to get this small talk going somewhere other than down the drain.

"Yes."

At that moment a small guy that both Rachel and Garfield knew from their math class came over. He was a small lanky boy, just barely taller than Rachel. He was shy, and well... pretty nerdy to say the least. But Rachel had talked to him before and he was sweet. His name was Ryan and he wore a wrinkled polo and a pair of khaki pants, along with some thick glasses that just magnified his blue eyes. He ran a hand through his limp black hair then decided to interrupt.

"Hey, guys." He gave a dull smile.

Rachel gave a small smile in response, "Hey, Ryan."

Garfield couldn't help but to figure he had more competition when it came to his Rae. But of course he had tons of it - she was gorgeous after all. Curse her great genes.

"Hey, how's it going?" He greeted back friendly enough, but he wondered just what the true motivation was for approaching their table. Or the one they were currently occupying anyway.

"Well... actually, Rachel... I was maybe wondering if-"  
Gar couldn't help but to bite his lip in anxiety, just what was Ryan going to ask Rachel? It best not be anything beyond homework notes.

" - maybe I could walk you to class?" He gave a big grin and she smiled back for a split second. She couldn't turn him down, thinking he was too innocent and sweet, though not her type.

"Sure." He grabbed her bag before she could and was off into the hall. She watched him for a moment until she made sure he was turned around, and she pulled her sweatshirt around herself, zipping it all the way up to her neck. She briskly followed him out and left Gar alone at the table.

Garfield just held his head up with one arm on the table. Hmm, what to focus on - Karen's nagging or Richard's sweet talk and Kori's precious responses. Ding! Dick and Kori definitely won over Vic's chick. But even though he watched the cute scene between Richard and Kori - he couldn't help but to wish this cough syrup would hurry the hell up, kick in and knock him out already. So he finally decided to rest his head upon his arms, gently placed on the table. He didn't bother to eat anything today. He just couldn't stomach anything and figured that he'd let his thoughts keep him occupied. _'Ah Dick, I wonder if you'll thank me later - you bastard. Ahaha, love ya man.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for late updates, they'll be more frequent now. :) _**

* * *

The week had flown and now it was Friday once more. The week wasn't anything special for Gar, mostly just trying to get Rachel to talk to him, and practicing for the big game on Saturday. The game meant a lot to them, especially with trying to keep their undefeated status. He whistled to himself as he made his way to homeroom, trying to think of ways to impress her.

But, as he entered his homeroom, it was complete and utter chaos. The desks were pushed against the walls to create more room, and people were just gathered around. There were a series of groans and screams, but he couldn't understand what was going on. Being on the football team, it wasn't that hard to get through since they just let him through. He then realized exactly what was going on, and he was astounded.

In the cleared area were Rachel and Tara, both clinging to each other's hair and pulling with all their might. Finally, Rachel let go and used her hands to grab Tara's shoulders and throw her to the ground. The room filled with chants and claps, but Gar couldn't hear anything. He could barely even figure out how to gain control. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to stop the fight.

Rachel pinned Tara down grabbing her head and smashing it just once against the tiled floor. Tara immediately sprang at her, and they were rolling away.

"BITCH!" Tara screamed.

"SLUT!" Rachel retorted.

"HE NEVER LIKED YOU! You think this new look will change anything?" Tara yelled between groans and breaths.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SELF RESPECT? YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO SELF WORTH TARA! YOU KEEP THROWING YOURSELF AT HIM, HE'S NOT INTERESTED!" Tara reached up and tugged on Rachel's hair again. Rachel finally had enough as she had already bit, hit, punched, and kicked Tara. She pulled her hand back and slapped Tara again right across the face, leaving nothing but a red imprint of her hand on Tara's face, around the nicks and scrapes from the previous attacks of the fight.

Tara stopped and reached a hand up to her face, now completely numb. She couldn't stand it anymore, and she hated the fact that Rachel only held a couple of scratches on her arms. She reached out to grab Rachel, but Gar immediately caught her arms and restrained her.

Rachel smirked at Tara as she crossed her arms. Tara just wiggled free from Gar's grasp.

"This isn't over, Roth."

"I believe it is over, Markov."

Tara harrumphed then fled the room.

Gar looked deep into Rachel's eyes, but they were just as blank as her mouth, which held a gash and was dripping blood.

Garfield couldn't help but to wonder one thing, _What the hell were they fighting over? Is it... that nerd guy?_

It was then he had yet another thought. He figured that the nerd must've been quite good in bed if they were going at it that heavily. He shook those occupying thoughts away from his mind as he glanced at Rachel.

"Why don't I help you with that?" He inquired rather softly as he gently touched her bleeding lip. Of course he couldn't help but to feel some sparks fly throughout his body as soon as he did, but he had to ignore that for now and concentrate on helping Rae out - not his raging hormones.

She flinched and turned her head to look down at her feet. When she looked back up at him her emotions were coming out just a bit through her eyes. It reminded him a bit of when she had that bat. Her eyes were filled with anger, resentment, hurt, and something more that he couldn't put his finger on.

He took his hand away rather quickly but this time - he wanted an explanation. "I know that you don't exactly enjoy my presence - you'd think that would've gotten through my thick skull about six days ago and counting, but I can't see you hurt like this. Can we... at least take this elsewhere?" He asked her gently as he just reached out his hand towards her and gave a whisper only she could hear. "Perhaps the lockers - with a bat for ol' times sake?" He inquired with a grin, hoping that would be able to life her spirits just a bit.

Her eyebrows knit together and she shook her head, then pushed past him and out of the homeroom. The teacher called to her, since students weren't allowed in the halls until the bell rang, but Rachel just waved her off and kept on walking.

Garfield really didn't want to just leave her. Who knows what damage she could do to this damn school next. Although he had hopeful thoughts of her taking out the chemistry rooms - that'd be a wonderful help, especially to his grades in that class. But he shook those thoughts and knew that he'd probably regret it, but made his decision. The blond male glanced over his shoulder at the teacher as he stood in the doorway.

"This is a very important matter, let it slide?" He questioned with a million dollar smile. "Thanks, it's appreciated." He stated before quickly making his way out of the classroom - to follow Rachel Roth. Oh, and probably get swung at, but still. It wouldn't hurt as much, since he now knew he was officially clear of the 'mono' he had.

He found her sitting on the floor, leaned against her locker. She had her knees bent and she rested her chin on her knees. Her outfit just consisted of a white t-shirt with an artsy, open-back black vest that fit her frame perfectly, along with a pair of short jean shorts and red converse. She pulled her black sweatshirt that she wore daily around herself as she saw him approach.

Garfield had a feeling that he was going to be someone traumatically experiencing pain, but that wasn't going to stop him. So he knelt down beside her and gently placed his hand on her knee. "Rae, are you alright?" He gently snaked his arms around her, hesitantly pulling her towards him, so that he could just embrace her. He was waiting to get slapped, but it seemed as if she was a little shocked that he was doing this. "Whoever you fought for... must mean a lot to you if you took such damage and dished out twice as much."

She pushed him away from her and then hesitantly stood. "He's so not worth it. He mocked my intelligence and pretended to like me for some kind of sick joke," She said as she pulled her arms into her sweatshirt and wrapped it tighter around her, almost as if she was uncomfortable.

Garfield at this point was _definitely_ hoping she was talking about the nerd, but he had quite a bad feeling that she wasn't. He then slowly stood up beside her, gently grasping her hand so that she couldn't just run off on him. "Rae, to you he might not be worth it... but how do you know what you mean to him?" Gar had another feeling, that he was about to get slapped - and hard.

"I can't mean much to him..." Her eyes seemed to glisten and her voice was shaky, "If I did then why would he want to hurt me?" She looked down at her feet, pulling her hood over her head.

Gar took a deep breath and tried to think of what he did - that hurt her so badly. But then it clicked into him, it was that almost - kiss. "Rae, I would _never _hurt you intentionally. I... you might want to get your hand or fist ready, because I deserve it... but I had... 'mono', Rachel. I was sick when you went to kiss me. I didn't want to get you sick and so, I turned away. Mono isn't something to mess with - you get it through the exchange... of saliva with someone who's infected."

He then glanced at her and hoped that she'd let him explain. "I knew that when you'd have kissed me, I wouldn't have been able to hold back because kissing you, Rachel Roth, has been a distant dream that I never thought would come true in a million years. But you were going to and because I didn't want you to get sick... I turned away - knowing how upset you'd be with me. I took that chance because you don't deserve to be, infected by someone, someone like me."

The blond male let go of her hand and stood there. There was something else that he had to say before walking away. "You're right about one thing - he hurt you and doesn't deserve such an amazing girl. Radiant woman. So I guess this is both hello and goodbye," He voiced as he hesitantly took her hand and gently placed a kiss upon it. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime, I hope." With that, he turned to leave. One part of him hoping that she'd chase after him, but the other part arguing... knowing that she wouldn't. She didn't _want _him and he knew it.

As he was leaving, something made him turn back. That something was a small sob. She was looking at him, wiping her tears with her sleeve. She bit her bottom lip, "Really? A-are you better now?" Her voice quavered and she gave a sniffle.

He stopped, his heart beginning to race, Garfield turned around and gave a smile. "Seeing you every day helped me feel much better than I had been. Even if you weren't impressed with me most of the time. And I'm glad I've gotten better when I did because, I probably would've ended up overdosing on that cough syrup ahaha." He gently joked with her, pushing back some loose strands of her hair that had fallen into her face. "I am totally better, Rae. And... I would definitely like to try that kiss again. What do you say?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, cuddling into his chest. "I say I'd love to try that kiss again." She placed both hands on his cheeks and slowly brought him down to her. At the moment that their lips touched, the bell rang and the hall began to flood with students.

It didn't matter who entered the hall at what damn time. He was kissing Rachel Roth after wanting and waiting so incredibly long to - forget school! He gently wrapped his arms around her as he naturally deepened the kiss. He couldn't help but to notice how her breath was wonderfully minty fresh, and well he unfortunately didn't have time to check his own - but he was pretty sure his mind blowing kiss would distract her a bit. It wasn't until he finished up the kiss with a Garfield Logan signature - softly nibbling her lip, leaving her wanting more. "That, was pretty spectacular and that was all you, my 'Rae' of sunshine."

She smiled then gave him a weird look. She raised an eyebrow, "Did you just call me your 'Rae of sunshine'?" She gave a small laugh then playful pushed him. "You're so lame!" she joked.

His cheeks grew warm - yet again, but not with a fever this time. Nope it was purely back to having that embarrassed feeling rise within his cheeks, but for Rachel - he'd wear it proudly.

"I'm a hopeless romantic - what did you expect? Oh no wait, you totally expected me to have a heart of stone, right?" He chuckled and meekly tugged her sweater to bring her back close to him, eliminating all the space between them. "I hope that someday, I can soften that heart of yours Rae. If you'd let me..." He began to trail sweet kisses along her neck, but then pecked her lips.

"Would you, like to be my significant other? That one girl - my main squeeze," He gave that cheeky smile and a sensual wink. "Who I will gladly place above everyone, even myself - and you know how much I love me." But he figured that he should get out the sweet thing he wanted to say before he got slapped - for real. So he took a quick breather and then began to explain what was truly on his mind.

"You, mean the world to me. You won't be anything like any of those other girls because you're so intelligent and you actually do have a heart. It's under that hard shell, but that's only because you want people to prove what they mean to you, and that's great. Which makes me say this, you can accept or reject me. I will never stop having feelings for you Rae, but you can let me down gently right now if you'd like. Whataya say Rae?"

"Hmmm... You know what? Save that thought... and ask again on Monday." She smiled and placed one last kiss upon his cheek, then turned and made her way to class.

* * *

**_Sorry i forgot to do this last time... it was out of laziness._**

**_teentitangirl25: Thanks im glad yu liked it :) _**

**_felynxtiger: Ikr? Games are always fun! ^_^_**

**_crazynerd: Ah yes, nerdy guys, and vic and karen... that is the definition of cute. ^_^_**

**_CreativeWritingSoul: Aha the last line was my fav too, all credit goes to yamisangel for tht one ^_^_**

**_Dude Your Awesome8: RACHEL? Say yes to a date? NEVER! And hey loser, if a makeover is all it takes to get u back, ill get a makeunder too! Lmao, thts not supposed to sound wrong... NOBODY AXED YOU! _**

**_Hexpert: Hey soooo glad u took the time to review, thanks it means alot ^_^_**

**_missyrod:ahaha story progression my dear, read on ^_^ ok its next chapter, ur leaving me in suspense, what did gar say tht u cudnt remember?_**

**_Rune Kensington: IKR! Prank calls are my life!_**

**_Angel-of-Energy: Yep high/drunk off of coughsyrup. Lol id love to no the kind of meds he buys! ahahhaa just kidding just kidding :P Don't worry about ur parents, EVERYONE thinks I'm weird! XD  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Think now is an appropriate time to tell u bout the sequel. yes. there will be a sequel ;)**

* * *

The game was a definite nail - biter. Either team could win and it was now or never to settle this. Garfield Logan had the ball within his hands and was doing great, until he glanced up and noticed his 'Rae of Sunshine' and got himself all distracted and unfortunately paid for it greatly. It didn't take very long until he was taken out, literally by some brute guy, because his head was not in the game - but up in the clouds instead. Specifically 'Cloud Nine' with thoughts of Rachel Roth and him possibly being an official item.

The game pressed on and the Jump City Cougars received yet another win and Garfield was the guy who made that victory happen. So of course he was the guy receiving all the praise - even from Vic and Dick. He couldn't stop calling them that after Rachel did the first time and it made him chuckle every time. But there was one person he didn't get praise from - in which he wanted it most from, his Rae.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot. I need to uh, catch up with someone and I'll catch up with you later." He told his two best friends diligently.

Richard just let out a sigh as he knew that he was going to go harass her some more - with hearts in his eyes and an accelerated heart rate.

"Yeah, good luck 'Romeo'." Victor teased his friend lovingly.

"Thanks, everyone knows I'll need it."

Rachel held her book in her hand as she thought of the game. She was pretty impressed. Well, you know, if she had any knowledge of football she would've been more impressed. Though, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Garfield Logan was the star of the game. She continued to walk away from the field, hoping quietly to herself that he didn't notice her come to watch him. He had never noticed before, so she wasn't worried.

"Hey! Sunshine! Wait up!" Garfield called out to her as he ran to catch up. "So, how's the book?" He asked her with a smile; trying not to let the fact be obvious he was a little out of breath, considering the game and that jerk who took him out. His ribs still hurt. "Did you see that brick wall take me out?" He told her with a laugh, it had to be funny from her view - especially since Richard and Victor even laughed on the field themselves.

"No," She lied. "I wasn't really paying attention..." It was pretty obvious she was lying; on occasion Gar could've sworn she was looking right at him.

He suavely took her hand in his and gave a smile as she looked at him quizzically. "You weren't paying attention to the book, and focusing on me right?" Ah, there was that cheeky grin of his once again. At times she loved it and other times she wished she could slap it off his face. But just which one of those, described how she was feeling right now?

"Great game, super star. Didn't know ya had it in ya." She smiled and began to walk again, keeping her hand in his. "And if it makes any difference, I don't think that was a brick wall that took you out. I think you may have encountered a real live sasquatch! Could've been Big-Foot himself," She winked.

He chuckled and had to admit - she was probably right. But first off, he had to thank her for what she said, how she complimented him. He delicately kissed her cheek and took a bit of a breath. "Thanks Rae, I do actually have my doubts, but when I can get out on that field and convince myself that I can do it and then I kick butt... or get mine kicked. Whichever." But then he let out a soft groan. "I can tell you my ribs will definitely be feeling that tomorrow."

Her blank emotionless face returned as she noticed someone approaching them. "Speaking of sasquatches..."

Coming toward them was none other than Tara Markov. She had on her usual cheerleading uniform.

"Hey, Gar. Great game today," Tara said with a smile.

Garfield didn't want to be rude to her, that just wasn't a respectful way to treat someone and he didn't want Rachel getting any strange ideas that if he was rude to Tara - that might be her in the future, if something bad happened to them as a couple, or if they even were a couple. He shook those thoughts aside.

"Thanks." He responded rather coldly as he gently tightened his grasp on Rachel's hand.

"Hey Rae," He began, ignoring Tara's existence completely. "I think we should head to the mall." Gar mused, but continued on before Tara could interrupt him. "Alone. Just you and I. If there's nothing that makes me feel great after a great game - it's treating those most special to me." He couldn't resist but to give Tara a bit of a 'back off' glance. Hoping perhaps she'd grasp the hint this time.

Tara sighed, deciding she'd catch up with him a different day. She smiled and passed the two with a wave.

"Actually... would you mind so terribly... bringing Dick and Kori?" Rachel gave a small smile and batted her eyelashes a couple of times knowing that he'd much rather be alone. But Kori had explained how awkward her and Dick's date was, and so Rachel thought she'd be a good friend and fix her two friends up. "Please, Gar? For me?"

Garfield gave a sigh and then a wide smile. "Alright, for you Rae? Anything." And he excused himself for a moment. "YO DICK!" And then he chuckled to himself. "I've really gotten used to calling him that, and it's all thanks to you." He told her as he playfully poked her nose.

She smirked, "The name fits him." She then turned to go find Kori.

Kori turned right around on the spot, gracefully of course, as she followed the sound of her good friend. "Ah! Friend Rachel!" She exclaimed excitedly, she also couldn't wait to inquire about her and Friend Garfield.

"Hey, Kori!" Rachel jogged over to Kori. "Me, Gar, and Dick are going to the mall. Would you like to come? I heard Dick really wants you there."

Garfield mumbled to himself, "He wants you _anywhere _and at any given time..." But then he put on a wider smile as he reached the location Rachel had hurried over to. "That's right; it's time to give some amazing ladies - a chance to have a treat or two. On me." He explained thoroughly. Hopefully he wouldn't have to argue with Rae about buying her something. But he'd do it anyway. She deserved it. "Friend Garfield, that is most wonderful. I accept your invitation."

Rachel smiled, "Oh no ya don't, Gar. You're the champ today. I'd be more than happy to treat you. And where's Dick? He's the rich one here..."

He gave a smile and wanted so badly to just dip her and kiss her right there. Once she let him have that one kiss, his heart begged for more. But he held it in. As much as he didn't want to. "No way, you are the sunshine... that brightens everyone's day when all you did, was smile." Kori felt an elevated excitement; Friend Garfield was sweet and most sincere with his words.

"Oh 'Romeo' are you at it again?" Richard joked as he made his way over to them.

Vic and Karen laughed as they came over. "Rachel? Bright? Does she even smile?"

Rachel glared at the couple. "Hardy har har."

Garfield just let out a sigh and decided to use his words of sincerity once more. "Well, if you haven't seen it - you don't mean enough to her. But when she does smile, it's the best damn thing in the world."

And then Garfield checked his watch - he knew that he told his foster parents he'd be home after the game, but he shrugged it off. Whatever, they'd find out when he got home. But then sweet little Emma crossed his mind. She'd be worrying about him, so it was best he called them or something.

"I'll be right back momentarily, I swear." He voiced with slight concern, but then he slowly let go of Rachel's hand to go do so.

Karen glanced over at her own boyfriend, but then her gaze followed Garfield as he walked away. "Ooh Rachel, he's falling for you and _hard_ too."

Rachel smiled then quickly corrected herself and wiped it off of her face. A faint blush rose on her cheeks. She pulled up the hood of her sweatshirt and turned away from them. "Dick likes Kori!" She blurted, trying to change the subject from her and Gar.

"Who cares about that, we know already. But what we don't know... is how you feel about Gar. Is this, just a fling? Will you break his heart later?" Karen questioned. It wasn't that she was overly concerned for Garfield; she was more so concerned for Rachel, as she knew that her friend was very good at hiding what she felt - most all the time.

Rachel sighed. "We're not talking about this right now, Karen."

"Alright, fine. Just don't leave it too long - Tara's on his trail and I have a feeling she won't stop for nothing, or no one." Victor decided to lighten this conversation up a bit since it was getting slightly heated.

"Why don't we all head to the mall? Gar will catch up with us later."

"You guys go, I'll...uh I'll wait for him," She decided, knowing that he was the one who invited her in the first place. "We'll definitely catch up."

"Alright, that's fine." Victor said with a smile as he along with his girlfriend, Richard and Kori started heading off. "He's contemplating on getting her some kind of jewelry. Gar I mean." Richard voiced suddenly, it made Victor give a light sigh. What wouldn't Garfield do for Rachel? Nothing. There was absolutely nothing that would stand in his way of treating, protecting ... and adoring her. "I guess he is that hopeless romantic." But then both guys chuckled. Victor then shifted his gaze towards Dick. "Yeah, no - Gar doesn't strike me as the type to be... even somewhat romantic, y'know?"

Kori looked at her friends, with slight disbelief. If they couldn't see how sincere he was when he talked to her, or the way Garfield simply caught her gaze - they must have been blind. "Friend Garfield is most sincere when conversing with Friend Rachel. Their conversing being that of the intimate type. He will bring us all most glorious surprise when it concerns Friend Rachel."

Many people sucked at picking out gifts for the object of affection - but not Garfield. Or at least he didn't want to, which is why he decided to take the lovely best friend of Rachel Roth, that being Kori to assist him. "So what I'm looking for is something to show Rachel that I care. I don't want to like, freak her out or anything - but I want her to know that I appreciate her." He chuckled when he saw Kori almost doing a little happy dance.

"Friend Garfield! That is very sweet of you. I do believe that she will enjoy a token of your appreciation very much indeed." He gave a small smile - it was a good thing that she approved of his idea. Now if only he knew whether or not the object of his affections would.

"Awesome, thanks again Kor. This means so much to me - " He was about to finish that statement when the red headed beauty grabbed his arm and began to drag him over to a near store. It was a good thing they had split up from the others. The last thing he wanted was for them to catch on to what he was doing or ruin the surprise for Rachel. She had brought him into a quaint little location within the mall. It didn't seem like it was very popular, perhaps it had just opened? Well, whatever the case they were here now.

"Oh this is most glorious." Garfield glanced down at the beautiful item she held in her hands.

"Kori, this is perfect!"

* * *

Angel-of-Energy: Yea lol i get lazy too, and thank u, im glad you liked it.

crazynerd: aha, yea, if only gar really existed... ANYWAYS! thanks for the review :)

FelynxTiger: LOL HECK YES! rae shuda kicked terras booty in the show! thanks for the review :)

yamisangel101: well i have an excellent co-writer ;)

Dude Your Awesome8: lol u jerkface, tht review had nothing to do with the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**_ELLO GOOD FANFICTIONITES! How's earth treating u? it's nice here on mars... ANYWAY! Quick shout out to Dudeyourawesome8, we havent talked in a while but i got something for her... AND ALL OF YOU FANFICTIONITES! ...bbut mostly dudeyourawesome8. I'm starting a new BBxRae story, sadly without my wonderful co-writer :( BUT not only am i beginning a new story without her but also one with her, yes tht is right, a sequel :D but yea to clarify... 2 new stories... be sure to look for them._**

**_ REVIEW! :D_**

* * *

Rachel and Kori stood in the un-trafficked stairway, only hoping not to be disturbed. Rachel quickly knelt down and unzipped her backpack, pulling out a rainbow of camisoles in every color. She held them to show Kori, and then quickly looked through the window on the door that leads to the hall.

"Okay, Kori. I need you to tell me what Gar is wearing, okay? Keep a look out." Her voice echoed and bounced off of the lonely walls.

"Friend Garfield is wearing what all others are - clothing." Kori stated distantly, she was too busy still swooning over her date with Richard, who was incredibly handsome and enchanting that evening they had dinner together.

Rachel glared, "Well, that's great Kori, but could you be more specific?"

The red headed beauty giggled, alright so the answer she had given was a little too vague - but it was only because she didn't really want to get off of 'Cloud Nine' at that moment, but it seemed as if she had to.

"Kori! Are you even listening to me?" Rachel began to get heated, and it wasn't that hard for her to get pissed.

"He is wearing a stripped polo and dark jeans. Friend Garfield looks awfully, pleasant to look at." She then noticed how Rachel seemed to get a bit upset with her, but she was being a bit spacey. "My most sincere apologies Friend Rachel, my thoughts are still occupied." She revealed, still within her dreamy state.

"Ok, Kori," Rachel sighed in disappointment that she didn't get the information she wanted. "That's great, really, but what color?"

"Friend Rachel, what are you up to?"

"I'm repairing the bridge." Rachel's eyes glimmered with a romantic shine as she thought about it. For there was a bridge, only symbolic of course. On one side was Rachel, and on the other was Garfield. Some of the pieces were missing, and there was a huge gap in the middle. Each of them had tried their luck at taking a long jump to the other side, only to touch it for a moment and hang there suspended, then fall into the depths below. So now it was time, that if that bridge was fixed, then maybe what they had could last for more than a day.

Kori looked around for a moment then turned back to her friend with a look of confusion. "What bridge?"

Rachel's face fell as she let out a long breath. "Great Kori, you killed the mood. Just what color is he wearing?"

She peeked within the window once more to get a glimpse of what color he was wearing. "Red and white stripped, accompanied with dark denim jeans. Was that a response more to your approval Friend Rachel?"

"Yes, thank you," Rachel replied, pulling off her shirt and searching through her camisoles for a red shirt.

"Woah! Rachel Roth! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your shirt on?" Roy came down the stairs with his friend Jackson on his left. "That girl just can't control herself around me!"

Rachel glared, pulling on the red cami. "Hardy, har, har. I really hope you enjoyed that, because there won't be an encore."

Kori couldn't hold back her giggles. "There might be a request she might conjure of that sort - but certainly not in your favor." She looked at Roy and gave an innocent yet devious smile. "Friend Garfield actually."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she pulled on her sweatshirt to hide her cami. "Come on, Kori," Rachel peeked out the window once more to see Gar enter homeroom. "I have to drop this off at my locker." She quickly pulled Kori out into the hall and to her locker. She hastily locked in her combination and shoved all of the extra shirts into her locker. As she was closing it, something caught her eye. Actually, two somethings. One was a long thin blue box, the other was a neatly folded note taped to the top.

She turned to look at Kori, "Why don't you go to home room. I'll be there in a bit."

"Oh alright, but do not keep our education waiting!" Kori informed her friend in a sing - song voice as she made her way to class.

Rachel waved to Kori then quickly pulled the note out of her locker and into her devouring grasp. It only took her a second to unwrap the note and set her eyes on the very nice manuscript.

_I could write a million loving heartfelt notes, but I know that you'll either just throw them out, or disregard them somehow. But I'm going to have to take that chance. To tell you the truth, I haven't been able to get that kiss out of my mind, nor the fact that you let me hold your hand and be so intimate with you. That's more than I ever thought you'd do. When I called you, my 'Rae of Sunshine' - I mean that. You are. For my entire high school career, I only came to school in hopes I'd see you. _

_You've done so much for me, you don't even know. If it weren't for you, I never would've gotten on the football team. Y'know, for wanting to impress you so much. So thank you for that and if you weren't here, I can guarantee you I'd be miserable. So thank you Rachel, for being there when I needed you - always. And even though you might not even look at this note, I just want to say that you are very special to me and I decided to get you a treat for not only going out of your way to drive me home on multiple occasions, but I wanted you, to think of me whenever it's within your grasp. _

_Think of it as a piece of me that will always be with you, wherever we are. So continue to be your amazing self and keep me always guessing and on my toes - counting every kiss and embrace because I know, I'm that extremely lucky guy to be doing so._

_Sincerely, The Jerk._

Rachel held back a small smile as she reached for the small box. She didn't waste any time in opening it, and when she did, she was awestruck. She found in the box a beautiful pendant. On a white gold chain and setting sat a small raven with its wings spread, carved in black diamond with the smallest white diamond eye. She smiled as she closed the box and shoved it in her backpack.

She then slung her bag over her shoulder and entered her homeroom, seeing Gar sitting in the back next to the seat that she usually sits at. She quickly sat in the first seat at the beginning of the row he was sitting at. She didn't turn back, just pulled her cellphone out of her bag and began to dial under her desk.

Garfield took a moment to look up from his semi - uncompleted homework that he was trying to complete now before it was due. He noticed that Rachel had sat up completely at the front of the entire row he was in. Alright, so she was in the same row... but all the way at the front. He let out a soft sigh as he place his head upon his hand, resting it to the side. Just wonderful, I guess she's ticked at the note and necklace. _Oh Rae, what can I do to impress you - in the slightest?_

At that moment his cellphone began to ring and he could see it was Richard calling.

Garfield knitted his eyebrows in confusion. What was Dick harassing him for now? He quietly answered his cell, keeping his best to stay on the down low and not get his phone taken away. "What the hell Dick, do you not know how to text?" He whispered sharply.

"Jump City Sperm Clinic, you spank it, we bank it. How may I be in service of you today?" He moved his gaze back to Rachel to see her turned to look at him as she held a cellphone up to her ear.

His mouth dropped agape, oh how he should've known. But he then had to cover his mouth to avoid the eruptive laughter that would've came out. "Oh that's good hun - uh, Rae. Nice one indeed. I might even have to write that down. I really am rubbing off on you aren't I?"

As he smiled while conversing with her - the teacher approached his desk. "Mr. Logan, I doubt that this call is that important that it can't wait?"

At that instant , the home room teacher's phone began to ring as well. She silently cursed herself as she answered her cellphone. "What?"

"Chill your tits, Mrs.L. Could you please just take attendance?"

"Rachel?" The teacher angrily found herself at Rachel's desk. "What do you think you're doing?"

Rachel sat innocently at her desk reading a book. She turned and gave the teacher a cunning smile, "How may I be of service to you on this fine morning?"

Mrs. Lois sighed. "NO MORE SHINANIGANS!" She huffed as she made her way back to her desk.

_Oh man, I love her... she's my new hero_. Garfield thought as he glanced her way, letting out a soft sigh. Without his phone, it'd be hard to text and such, but oh well. He was extremely surprised to notice that she sat right next to him.

"Hey stranger, how's it goin'?" He inquired casually, even though he felt that nervous, fluttery feeling around her - again.

She smirked, "Sorry I got your phone taken away. Here, take Dick's." She handed the Blackberry Storm over to him then leaned back in her seat. She seemed unusually laid back today.

She then unzipped her black sweatshirt to reveal a bright red cami. She looked from Gar to herself, then back to Gar. "Woah! I notice we are both wearing red! What a coincidence! You didn't happen to run into a magic leprechaun today, did you? Gosh, it must be fate!"

He just shook his head - perhaps she was slipped some of that amazing cough syrup he had himself? Just why was she so relaxed at the moment? Then again, he didn't want to spend too much time analyzing this when he could be chatting with her.

"Oh as a matter of fact I did! The little jerk stole me 'Lucky Charms' as well." But then he glanced at her and blushed a bit. "I'll be damned, we both look great in red don't we?" He glanced down at the Blackberry and scrolled through Richard's contents. He stopped when he came to 'Kori' and decided to send her a text - from Richard.

_**Hey you! I couldn't stop thinking about you. So, would you like to see a movie, then dinner? Let me know. =)**_

Rachel smiled, "Hun, I look good in everything. Heck! I even look good in nothing!" She exclaimed. He then decided he was lucky to be a witness of such out-of-character behavior.

Garfield couldn't help but to smile, he _had_ to let her in on just why he was smiling though. "I bet you do - maybe I'll even get to see that tattoo of yours?" He inquired with a hopeful - yet sensual wink. But then he decided to call her out on something else. "Wait, first of all... you called me 'hun'." He pointed out with a smile, but then he tilted the phone towards Rachel - so she could read the text he just sent Kori. "Next time Dick thinks I'm a jerk - remind him of that okay?"

"Yes, _Hun._ Of course_, Hun._ Anything for you_, Hun."_ She rolled her eyes as she shoved her book into her back pack. "Hmmm, what're you doing after school?"

Garfield felt as if his heart just soared every time she called him 'hun'. It felt so great - of course he wasn't going to assume they were dating or anything, but this is a million steps closer to where he was last week.

"Well, darling," He began with a suave smile. "Even if I were doing anything - I'd cancel it if I felt the opportunity of hanging out with you, was a possibility. So, what are you doing after school hmm?"

"I was going to run some kind of secret affair with Vic, but I _guess _if you want to hang out with me _that_ bad..." she teased.

He playfully rolled his eyes but then let out a soft sigh. "Well, if Karen did catch it, I think she'd kick his behind soo badly, he'll have a scar for the rest of his life with the permanent imprint of a high heel on his butt." He then discreetly took her hand, gently caressing it and wanted to say exactly what was on his mind. "Of course I would love to hang out with you Rae, but this won't be a hangout... I'm, asking you out on a date. If that's okay with you?"

She let out a breath. "Sorry, I feel bad for rejecting you so much, but a date isn't in my schedule. Just keep it noted that if I could, a date sounds amazing. Just not today, okay? But hanging out- I have time for that. You think maybe after school, I could meet you at your locker?"

The blond had a feeling that he'd be rejected yet again but it didn't stop him from wanting to keep trying. "Nah, it's all good. It makes me try that much harder to earn a spot in that tight knit schedule of yours. Yes, that would be wonderful if you'd be so kind as to meet me at my locker. Don't go out of your way now." He mused softly, adding that known bit of 'Jerkface' that was part of his natural personality. But he then decided to ask her something. "This is random, but what books do you, enjoy reading the most?"

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow as if it were a closely guarded secret.

He figured that she'd retaliate with a question in return, nothing was ever easy when it came to Rachel Roth. "It's not that much of a secret. I was just wondering. But if you don't want to tell me, that's cool I suppose." He stated back, hoping she'd just tell him already - so that he could treat her much, much more in the future.

"I like the books with the pictures," She gave a wry, sarcastic smile.

"No, no Rae. You've got it wrong. Those are the books I can understand and like, not you." He told her with a genuine smile. He figured that making fun of himself would both make her laugh and save her the effort of doing it herself.

She gasped. "You...c-can read... at a third grade level?"

Before he could retaliate, the bell rang and she was off to her next class.

Gar waited at his locker, thinking only the worse that she may stand him up. She never did before, but she was one to surprise him. He slowly ruffled through his locker to keep up appearance and keep himself occupied. Then he saw her skipping toward him wearing a cheerleading uniform crop-top and the uniform skirt as well. She also wore a pair of knee high white socks, and non-uniform black converse. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail with a purple ribbon.

"Hey Rae," He greeted, feeling very happy that she didn't stand him up, but he was beginning to wonder about her cheerleading get up. Was this all... some big joke on him? Of course he didn't voice anything, especially his concerns. But he did seem to look rather distracted. But he shook those thoughts and gave her a warm smile to let her know that he was indeed grateful to see her.

"Hello, Mister." She glanced inside his locker, then reached in and took his football, throwing it from hand to hand. "I see you have some interesting things in your locker. I found some pretty interesting things in my locker this morning as well."

He bit down on his lip in anticipation. Did she really find his gift and possibly the letter he wrote to her as well? Were things actually beginning to look up for him at the moment? "Oh, did you? And just what kind of things did you find?" He inquired casually as he took out a water bottle and opened it, feeling rather parched at that moment. That could've also just been his nerves around her and all.

"Someone left me a lollipop in the shape of a heart, as well as a death threat..." she teased, riffling through her backpack. She pulled out the box and held it up to him. "Hey, Jerkface. I feel like this is from the likes of you?"

Garfield raised his eyebrow in thought, he didn't leave her a heart - shaped lollipop nor a death threat. But he did leave her that box. He blushed heavily, but he didn't bother to try and cover it up. He wanted her to see that only she could make him blush like that. "Actually, well - if it was from me, I'm surprised you still have it. Figured maybe you'd, toss it out or something." Even though he delivered that in the joking sense - it was exactly what he thought she'd do.

"It's... expensive. I wouldn't throw it out, I believe it means just as much as it was worth, maybe more."

He smiled to himself as he grabbed what he needed out of his locker and shoved it within his backpack. He then stood up, shutting his locker and turned to glance into those stunning eyes of hers. "You, really feel that way?"

"Eh, sure. Why not?" Then she gave him a sincere smile, which was pretty rare. "Thanks. I like it."

If it was one thing he loved most - it was seeing a sincere smile placed upon her facial features. Gar reached over and gently cupped her chin, kissing her lips tenderly. "You should smile more often, it's beautiful."

"You should kiss me more often, it makes me smile." She then changed her attitude and remembered her plan. "Right anyways, come, I have something to show you. Oh and, the necklace is perfect. It matches my tattoo." With a wink and a smirk, she pulled him away.

* * *

**Angel-of-Energy: more chapters then a sequel ;) ahahah sorry for late update, hope u dont think im TOO mean :D**

**teentitangirl25: thanks for the review. and yea, sequel not for awhile. 6 more chapters left in this story.**

**FelynxTiger: lol was it anything close to what you thot?**

**crazynerd:i think it did.**

**CreativeWritingSoul: 6 more chapters till sequel! :D**

**Dude Your Awesome8: CHECK OUT DUDEYOURAWESOMES NEW STORY TOMORROW MAY NOT COME! ITS AMAZING :D even if she IS a jerkface -_-**


	11. Chapter 11

**_SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! just because its late, ill post two chapters for yu all! :D and especially, im going to begin updating DAILY! tis all my fault, not YamisAngel! anyways, read, review, enjoy 0:)_**

* * *

Rachel pulled Garfield along, and he was surprised to find himself heading toward the football field. When they got there, he recognized Karen and Kori on opposite sides of the field wearing their cheerleading uniforms. As well as Dick and Vic on the middle of the field wearing sweatpants and sneakers, nothing really special. Rachel tossed the ball to Vic, and Gar had to note that she had a good arm on her. She smirked at him.

"Hey, Gar. Do you remember when I first yelled at you? And you invited me to talk to you after the game and all?"

The blond resisted the urge to completely rub his eyes at all of this. Just what was going on here? Were they all involved in something? He couldn't be too sure, but he also didn't want to jinx anything that might happen either. "Well of course Rae, that stuck in my mind for the past two weeks and is still pretty vivid. You're very sexy when you're angry." He told her with smirk of his own - hoping that line wouldn't get him slapped. Or taken out with a baseball bat - for real this time.

She resisted the urge to slap him, "Well. That day you told me you had nothing to fight for..." She dragged him along with her onto the field. She then placed him next to Dick, and she stood next to Vic. "Am I worth fighting for, Gar?"

To him - she was definitely worth fighting for. That, and so much more. "Well that depends, who am I taking out for you?" But then he chuckled and decided that being a jerk would have to be set aside for now. "Rae... Rachel, to me... you're worth _dying_ for."

"Well that's great, but I'm not asking you to die. I'm asking you to play a game of football with me. No rules, you may tackle. Dick's on your team. Oh and Vic's on my team. We start off with the ball. You win; I'll go on a date with you. I win, tough luck to you. You think you can handle that, football star?"

Garfield _should've_ known that she'd pull something like this. And he also should've known that she'd ignore his romanticism attempt - but he did notice how Karen and Kori seemed to melt a bit with what he said.

"Well I don't know, you're a tough opponent Miss Roth," He began as he stepped towards her, gently captivating her with his soft touch as he caressed her cheek and after a playful poke of her nose, he gave that grin he was most famous for. "You're on. Oh and Rae - don't tackle me just because you want me on my back okay?"

Rachel smirked, "Hun, don't get too cocky. You won't be able to keep up with me." She stepped out of her skirt to reveal a pair of black spandex shorts. She then pulled a small bottle of paint out of her bra and painted a black line under each eye, as well as on Vic too. "Do you two losers need to make some kind of plan? Or do you think you can take us on without one?"

Garfield chuckled and couldn't help his next comment. "Oh darling, either way it's a win / win situation. If we win, you go out on a date with me. If we lose, you end up tackling me. So I'm down for whatever." But he then glanced back at his actual teammates and towards Rachel once again. "Let me talk to my assistants, Vic and Dick, momentarily."

"Please, Vic is on _my_ team. Oh, and I won't have to tackle you, that ball won't leave my hands. And DON'T make a disgusting reference to that please."

He glanced back at Victor and gave a soft sigh. "You would." He stated, knowing that was probably Vic's suggestion - or Rachel's insistence. Either one really. "Hey, are you sure it's that disgusting? Or did I see a small blush on your cheeks?" But then he took a moment to get back to this apparent game. "Wait, who is on my team then?"

"Well... Kori is your cheerleader, she won't play but she'll cheer you on. Karen is our cheerleader. Dick is on your team. And Vic is on mine."

Garfield had to breathe a sigh of relief; at least he didn't have the girls on his team. Not that he would be upset if he did - it's just that he pictured Kori being more of the type to run away from the ball instead of catching it.

"Well, alright then. Let's get it started - oh, and one more thing? If we do lose - how about a sympathy date to console my bruised ego?" He questioned with a hopeful grin.

"Nope. Sorry," She replied with mock sadness. "You two ready? Oh, and uh, just a little warning, I used to run track."

"Well then, I hope you can keep up."

She and Vic shared a glance, then a wink. She looked back to Gar with a smirk, and the rest went by too fast for Gar to even understand what was happening. Vic quickly handed the ball off to Rachel, and then took down Dick with ease. Rachel dashed away, leaving Gar in awe and he had to admit, this chick could run faster than most of the guys on the football team. He began to chase her, then stopped dead in his tracks, hypnotized by the fact he could see part of her tattoo thanks to the low riding spandex and crop-top. It was a black raven on her lower back, and he just wished he could get closer to see more.

It wasn't until Richard yelled over at him - some rather shocking obscenities as a matter of fact, that he began to chase after her again. As the game darted on, Garfield had a couple opportunities to tackle Rachel, but he really didn't want to because he was afraid of hurting her. She could definitely hurt him if she wanted to, that was fine. But if he caused her one second of pain, he could never forgive himself.

Rachel looked back and laughed at how far behind Gar was, "What's wrong, super star? Can't keep up?" She kept running though, the ball cradled in her arms. Closely gaining behind them was Vic and Dick.

He just chuckled as he was gaining a bit on her, slowly but surely approaching. "Just watch yourself Princess, you might just find yourself back at the mall - only looking for something to wear tonight!" He shouted out at her, gaining confidence within himself. He knew that he had to win this, so that he wouldn't lose her. But he didn't want to hurt her either, so this had to be done as quickly as possible.

He began to run out of options as she was closing in on the end of the field, seriously close to making her touchdown.

It was now or never and he finally lunged out and tackled Rachel, as gracefully and non - painfully as possible. The ball fell out of her grasp and she tried to wriggle free to get it, until she felt his lips being pressed upon her neck and cheek, then those soft lips of his made his way to her own - definitely occupying her from her previous plans. Richard then sneakily came up, grabbed the ball and decided it was time to run like pure hell.

Garfield managed to keep her occupied a bit longer after Richard ran with the ball, but then got up off of her and gave her a wink and smile - making like Richard and getting the hell out of there before she took him out.

She didn't move though, she just propped herself up on her elbows and watched Vic go after the two, knowing that he was purely outnumbered, but not caring if her team won anyway. She got up and made an attempt to catch up, only to continue to stay at a distance because of their head-start. She sighed as she watched the other three play her game.

"IN YOUR FACE VIC!" Richard yelled out as he did a 'victory dance' when he crossed the area he needed to in order to get his team the touchdown they certainly needed.

"Cram it, Dick." Victor retaliated but glanced back at Rachel. His teammate seemed to be a little distant. He gave a small chuckle, as he figured the way Gar kissed and tackled her, took her by great surprise.

Rachel watched as Gar arrogantly approached her. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to gloat, knowing he had full right too. She wasn't upset though; she was hoping his team would win.

Suddenly Gar picked Rachel up and spun her around and just held her. "That, was an amazing game Rae. I'm so proud of you - you did extremely well. Not that I doubted you for a moment." He told her sweetly, taking it upon himself to do just a small teensy weensy bit of gloating. "Now, are you headed to the mall for any _specific_ reason?"

"Yes, Sir. I gots to buy something nice for our date that you, _unfairly_ won. But alas, there were no rules, so you win." She looked over to see Dick and Kori flirting, and Karen nagging Vic. Rachel smirked, "So when would you like your prize?"

He laughed a little; she could be so unpredictable with her words at times. "Well exactly, it was an anything goes kinda game y'know?" But then he gave her a smirk, before continuing on. "Don't dress up Rae, wear something casual and that you can move freely in. Like sweats."

She laughed, "You got it."

"Perfect, I want you looking all gorgeous in your sweats and ready to go by six thirty, tonight. Is that cool?" He asked her, trying his absolute hardest to keep the date a secret.

She nodded and they parted ways to get ready for tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

**forgot to look over this... it may be rough. sorry.**

* * *

It was getting around time to go pick up Rachel for their date and he really hoped she'd forgive him for being in his choice of sweats - well it was a track suit, so he still looked in style while dressing it down. He nonchalantly strolled into the den of his foster family's home and cleared his throat.

"Cole, you love me right?" Garfield joked nervously.

Cole then gave a soft smile as he tossed a set of keys towards Gar. "Don't scratch it and have fun tonight." He said with a grin - remembering_ just _what he was like as a teenager.

Garfield gave a nod accompanied with a grin. "Thanks, I appreciate this." And with that, he grabbed what he needed to and then left the home abruptly. He was so grateful that Cole was letting him borrow his hot new car, the one that was purchased awhile ago, 'just because'. This ride would surely impress Rachel and if it didn't - hopefully his date idea would.

As he drove along, he had thoughts of Rachel whirl around and Gar couldn't help but to smile. Although he had to concentrate as to remind himself of directions as to where he'd be picking her up this evening.

He had to do a double take at the address she gave him and where he was currently parked - this was her home? _Man, this is real snazzy_. He thought to himself as he got out of the vehicle. Although there was some nervousness that settled within him as he approached her door, ringing the doorbell just once. He didn't want to annoy anyone from the start.

The door opened to reveal a rather petite woman, a little shorter than Rachel, with black hair and a joyful expression.

"Ah! You must be Garfield. My goodness, if I hear any more about you, I could write a book!" She pulled him inside and closed the door.

The inside of the house wasn't what was predicted from the inside of the house. Actually, he was expecting to see a showcase. It was nice though, comfortable. Lived in and not at all made to impress anyone. At the same time, the house also seemed unpredictable and old, definitely something out of a mystery movie. He would love to stick around to investigate and unlock the mysteries of the Roth residence, but he had a date to get to.

He took a moment to think about what she just told him. "She, actually _does_ talk about me?" He asked her, his eyes showing inquisitiveness. Unless Rachel told her mother all about how she'd rather strangle him instead. "I'm sorry, where are my manners?" He began once again suavely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Roth."

"Same here, hold on, I'm sure Rachel will be down in a second. Where are you guys going?"

"Well actually Mrs. Roth, I want it to remain a complete surprise." He told her with a warming smile, but then he decided to tell her just why. "I just want to surprise her is all and I'm sure you'll get to hear all about it when she gets home - which won't be too late I promise. Actually, when would you like me to have her home by?" It was always good to ask just in case there were any rules.

She looked at the old grandfather clock to see it was 6:30 already. She smiled, "Hmmm. 7. Actually, make that 6:50."

Garfield gave one of his infectious grins, he had a feeling that she was just teasing - but then again he wasn't overly sure about that.

"Well, I had two specific things planned out and the first one alone will take an hour, but if you want I can have her home at quarter to eight and skip the second thing I had planned. If that's what you'd rather."

"I don't care, have her home tomorrow if you want. As long as she's in school tomorrow, that's all I ask," she told him, nonchalantly.

He was rather glad that she wasn't too anal about when her daughter was to be home, as long as he took care of her was all she wanted.

"Oh, well alright then. But honestly, she shouldn't be any later than quarter to ten." He reassured her thoughts. He couldn't help but to glance around while he waited, this home was nice and cozy and it actually felt like a true home. It was something that Garfield hadn't felt in a _long _time. "You have a lovely home." He complimented her meekly.

"Why thank you. You have a lovely smile. Now if only Rachel would smile, though, I'm sure you get a lot of those from her."

"Mother!" Rachel complained rushing down the stairs. "How many times must I tell you that parents should be seen, not heard?" She was wearing just a black cami and a pair of black yoga pants. Her usual worn down converse graced her feet. Her hair was down but he noticed there was a scrunchi around her wrist. She turned to see Gar and her expression softened. "Uhm, hey."

Even though she was only wearing sweats - she was absolutely stunning.

"You, look amazing Rae." He told her truthfully. "Are you ready to go? Actually, I should explain this all to you first. I'm not sure that you've done this before - but since I _know_ how athletic you are and all..." He trailed off, hoping to catch signs of whether or not she was interested in knowing what he had planned.

"Uhm, yea." She looked to her mom, "Thanks, mom, we'll be going now!" She quickly shoved gar out the door and followed behind, closing it behind her. "What's up?"

Garfield chuckled but then turned around to look at her. "Your mother's really nice Rae. Why'd you shove me out like that? Unless you're excited for our date?" He then figured that he should get on with explaining what they were doing while she was at home - so if she didn't want to do what he had planned, they weren't too far from her home. "Well, the first thing... I had planned was something fun. I was going to give you another opportunity to kick my rear end - athletically speaking of course."

"Yeah, my mom's great... sometimes. She can be a little... Anyways! Uh, hehe." She feigned a smile like she always did for him. She didn't want to admit that _fun_ wasn't her thing because she knew how excited Gar was. "Yes! Good thing you already know that I'll kick your ass, now you won't feel so bad about it later..."

Garfield bit his lip and chuckled_. I'd rather have a mom who can be a little... something, than have no mother at all._ He gave his head a gentle shake - he was not going to let thoughts like those ruin his date with Rachel, no damn way in hell.

"Well, first we're going... paintball shooting." He told her with a grin, but then he decided to tell her the rest of his plans. "Just to y'know, work up an appetite and then we'll go out to dinner - your choice, where we can settle down from the insane amounts of fun we'll have. What do you say? Sounds like fun - or would you rather turn right back around and call the night off?" He really hoped she wasn't going to state the second option, but he did give her the choice to do so if she wanted to or was thinking about it.

She thought about it, creative. She had never done that before, so she wouldn't say she hated it just yet. She kept her blank face intact, hoping that he was used to it. She didn't want to give him a lot of emotion in case he abuses it, but she trusted that he wouldn't.

"You'll have to show me how." She said walking up to his car. "Nice ride," she gave a genuine giggle, "And yet you'd rather ride in my small Pontiac after school."

Garfield chuckled. "Well, to be honest Rae - I've never been paintball shooting either so this will be a new experience - for both of us." But then he gave the vehicle a gentle pat as he shifted his gaze towards Rachel once more.

"This isn't exactly _my _ride. It's borrowed for the evening. I can drive, I just don't have my own vehicle. I'm saving up - slowly." He explained with a smile, but then he went around to the passenger side and opened up the door for her. "After you, Rae."

Rae was never one for the chivalrous type, hadn't he heard that chivalry was dead? But she knew it was thoughtful, and it was his night that he won fair and square. She smiled, getting in and watching him go around to the driver's seat. She felt kind of nervous, which could only lead to sarcasm and/or silence, though she hoped he'd overlook it.

* * *

"I still can't believe you shot me in the ass!" Rachel recalled, staring at him with a gape and a slight smile playing on her lips. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or kick his ass, but she decided on both. She turned to see a blue splatter on her pants, then regretted that Gar neglected to tell her about the change of clothes, though he didn't know that he'd need clothes either.

He couldn't help but to smile, "Rae, I told you- I was trying to re-load my gun." He had a feeling that she wouldn't buy what he said, but it was worth an attempt.

She raised an eyebrow, "I swear I will wipe that smirk off your face, Garfield Logan!"

"Oh I know you will Rachel, but it's all good. I mean, what - you already blasted my butt to the moon and back in that game we just played. I don't think I have an unmarked spot on my body after I let you hold a paintball gun, so now you want to wipe the smirk off my face?" He teased her with a grin. "The only thing I want to be wiping off my face, is some great food. So, you decide Rae, where are we going for dinner, Hun?" He asked her, hoping she'd pick some place that was amazing. He saved up his appetite by skipping lunch for this event.

"You won this date fair and square, you decide."

Garfield just let out a soft sigh, if he had to choose - he'd take something quick like a drive through window and that was not impressive in the least. "No Rae, I want you to choose, please?" He tried to tempt her by giving her an innocent smile. He doubted it would work... but worth a shot anyway.

Garfield chuckled once again as he noticed her blank expression. "You are a woman of many words, as I can see. You make me feel like I talk way too damn much." But then he remembered this quaint little restaurant that opened not too long ago.

"There's this new restaurant that opened downtown, it's called 'Italian Dreams' and I heard it's pretty awesome. Would you like to give that a try, Rae? You_ can_ say no if you want."

Rae smiled, happy that he didn't pick something like McDonald's. She then realized that they were so, totally under-dressed for this, since neither of them brought a change of clothes. She tied her sweatshirt around her waist, knowing that the giant blue spot on her ass would bring the most attention, trying to cover it up.

He gave a cheeky grin as he noticed she tied her sweater around her waist. "Oh Rae, that blue spot would totally get us a discount - because all the staff would be staring at your nice bottom and they'd be so incredibly satisfied that we'll get out of there with a wonderful meal and extra money on standby." Gar joked with her as he went to open the passenger door, but remembered her face from earlier. "Oh yeah, you don't like chilvary - right?"

He almost seemed disappointed, but he waited for her answer so he could do things right this time.

She gave a smile, "You analyze things too much. Don't worry what I like and just do what you want..." She wanted to roll her eyes and tell him all about how chivalry died around the time that those hideous blue tuxes nerds wear on prom, but she just smiled and got into the car. "And yea, I can totally get us a free meal, you know, when you make pigs fly."

He just shrugged as she got into the car. He had a sickening feeling that he had blown things between them - but he had to tell himself things would be alright because if he didn't, his insecurities would really take a toll on him. He got into the car and then gave a small smile of his own.

"Yeah, I do tend to analyze things way too much - sometimes to the point of - " He decided to stop himself right there, she didn't need to listen to his sad life story. He didn't even want to think about it. "Rae - you're stunning. You'd get us the entire restaurant free and everything in that damn menu - and don't doubt it for a moment."

"Then I guess dinner's on me then," she inquired as a smirk played upon her lips.

He gave a nod and genuine smile. It seemed as though she could make him smile even in his darker moments. "That's for sure." And with that, it was off towards this new restaurant they were going to try.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to apologize for the confusion with ch.12. i wasn't paying attention and uploaded a chapter to a different story -_-. BUT! it's fixed all thanks to feifiefofum .**

**SO YEA... just 2 more chapters then the sequel :D. Review. Enjoy. ...GO BACK AND READ THE RIGHT CHAPTER 12... but most importantly, enjoy :D**

* * *

The restaurant was just beautiful. Gorgeously yet modernly decorated and it felt as if this were a place where the rich would dine. Of course Rachel definitely knew that they were under-dressed, but it was a nice place at least. Soon they were set at a table, a 'reserved' table actually, and they were given menus to look at while they decided. "In case you're wondering - I had a feeling you would leave the choice up to me as to where we'd eat dinner, but I didn't want to disappoint you, so I chose this place. So tell me, do you like it?"

She nodded graciously, and then turned her attention to the menu, looking for the least expensive choice, yet something she'd like as well. She looked up from her menu only to look panicked, then looked back down and hid behind the menu like she normally did with her books.

He gently reached over and tilted her menu downward to look into those soft eyes. "What's up Rae? Are you alright? I didn't... do anything to make you feel uncomfortable - did I?" Honestly, if he did, he'd feel _so_ terrible. He wanted to take her out to impress her, not make her feel scared.

She shook her head nervously, "No, no. It's just someone I know and really don't li-"

"Rachel Roth?" A man walked over, big, muscular, square jaw, grey eyes, and shaggy brown hair. "Is that you?" He dragged his blonde date over to their table.

"Hehe," She replied with a fake smile of pure hatred that Gar recognized she gave to Tara. "Oh, hey, Malchior."

The guy smiled and pushed his date away telling her to get a table for them. "Rachel Roth," He took the seat at the table. "It's been too long."

"Oh, I know. You'd think I was avoiding you!" She remarked, a tinge of sarcasm upon her words.

He narrowed his eyes, knowing that she was being a bitch. "Don't you want to introduce me to your friend?"

"Not particularly, no," Rachel replied, letting her hair fall in her face, wishing she had a hood to pull up.

Garfield took a moment to analyze this situation. This guy seemed to have quite the connection with Rachel - a connection that seemed to be close once, but cold as ice now. He glanced up at the guy, slightly chuckled and decided to break the uncomfortable ice here.

"Hey, you're the guy who took me out on Saturday, and not to dinner. Ahaha." He stated nervously, as he quickly gave Rachel a comforting smile.

"Oh, yeah!" Malchior laughed. "So, you were that small wimpy kid! Wow, small world."

Rachel glared, "Nice seeing you again, well... bye." Rachel hid behind the menu again.

"Woah! What's the rush, Sweetheart? I mean, it's been a _long_ while. Maybe we could pick things up where they ended?"

"Oh, you mean when I was waiting for you to call, or when you were with all those other girls? No thanks. I'll pass."

Garfield rolled his eyes, so much for making 'friends' with this guy. "I'm not wimpy, you caught me off guard." But then he took a moment to definitely observe the kind of vibes he was getting from this guy - and they were not good. Not at all.

"Look, Mamatoir... I think you need to leave her be. You're here with someone else right? Why make them wait?" He glanced at Rachel apologetically; he didn't want to put her in this kind of situation. He felt utterly bad for choosing this place now.

"It's fine, Gar. Really, I got this." She felt bad for ruining the date, and definitely didn't want Gar getting all worked up. "Go run along to your date."

"Well, Rae. To be honest, I completely forgot about her. I mean... how could I forget you? Best I ever had," He reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

She groaned, "Oh, great, you said too much..." She worried aloud to herself. "Really, Hun. Good to see ya. Could you just leave before your date does? Better yet, why don't you both leave?"

"Ok, I get it. Just want to let you know, you are the best I ever had, though who knows? This is the first time I'm bringing this girl out. Maybe she'll beat your score? Maybe on Friday we can hang out so you could... redeem yourself."

"No, that's perfectly fine. Tell her I said 'good luck' and that I hope she makes it to level two where you call her back."

He winked and sauntered away.

Rachel turned back to Gar, "Sorry," she mumbled.

Garfield wanted to inquire about this guy some more, but he knew that was already as awkward as hell and so he wouldn't want to place her in the midst of more awkwardness.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Rae, I had a bad feeling when we got here... I can't believe that happened to you." He told her rather solemnly. "But at least Mamatoir has pissed off, for now." He tried to put a smile on her face. He didn't want her to be upset over him.

But there was one thought that came to his mind. _What if... she likes him better than me?_

"Don't apologize. Hehe, Totally not either of our faults. Jackasses are everywhere," She gave him the smile he so desperately begged for and then continued. "Soo... you like salad?"

* * *

It seemed like time flew by until it was about ten o'clock. _Shit! I promised to have her home soo much earlier!_ It was a good thing that they were almost at her house and in the vehicle. He continued to drive in the night, but he wanted to ask Rachel something.

"Rae, did you _really_ have a good time with me? You can truthful - completely. If the date sucked, I'd rather know than going around thinking I can impress someone when I definitely can't." He semi - asked, his eyes not leaving the road once.

"Gar, you impressed me. You really did. I had a great time. Really, I did." Then she gave a genuine laugh, "Still can't believe you 're-loaded' your gun'… on my ass!"

He laughed just as genuinely as she did. "Rae, I'm sorry about that I really, I swear I didn't mean to." He told her through giggles of his own. But then he bit down on his lip nervously, hoping that she would have a positive response to this next question of his.

"So if I - maybe asked you in the future for a date, what might you say to me Miss Roth?" He blurted out, a sense of playfulness radiating from him.

She sighed, "Gar, do you remember Friday? And what you asked me? And what I said?"

Garfield tried to remember, but he wanted to buy himself some time to do some extra thinking. He wouldn't want to be wrong in a crucial moment like this.

"Well I said a lot of things to a lot of people, some of them not so nice I'll admit... but y'know." He shifted his gaze from the road to her - as they were now parked outside of her home. "But I do recall asking you a specific question, in which you told me to wait for the answer... are you asking for a grant of longer time, Rae? It's cool if you are. I get that. Really, I do." He softly said with a smile.

"Well... I'd answer the same to both questions... if you were to ask again, that is..."

He then gave a smile. "Hold that thought for a moment." He began as he got out of the car. Garfield could see the estranged expression on her face - which was priceless, but then he got around to her side and opened the car door and kneeled down.

"I'm sorry, but there's chivalry in my blood. I'll try and remember you don't like it - but don't be mad if I forget okay? Now... we've got some business to discuss, and I was taught to mix business with pleasure. You get much better results that way."

He let out a small nervous laugh as he began to get to the main point. "I'm long winded, just bear with me." He distracted his nervousness by just holding her hand, gently caressing it with his fingers. "I swear I'll ask this once more and then never bother again. But Rachel, would you, even just consider - you don't have to accept, but would consider being my significant other, my girlfriend, my main squeeze and be lucky to go on many more, messed up fun dates with me?"

"On one condition. Never call me your 'Rae of _Sunshine_' again," She said, pulling him over and pressing her lips to his, gently gliding her tongue over his bottom lip, then breaking off the kiss gently.

As amazingly happy as he was, he couldn't understand just why she didn't like it. "Rae, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by calling you that... I just, it's... how you make me feel and I..." He trailed this off, knowing she was probably getting annoyed with his, 'whipped' ways. "I'm sorry; I will never... call you that again. I can like, say in reference right? Just not to you?" He really wished that his apprehensiveness would just leave him alone. But she made him tingle with nervousness, all the time.

"Ok, chill your tits, Hun. Don't get all worked up, have a mind of your own and pay none of that mind to my opinions." She honestly hated when he did that. "I was joking Hun... but seriously... don't call me that." She sighed, getting out of the car and walking past him.

"You don't have to be 'whipped'. I like it better when you're your normal clown, jerk face, arrogant self." She hoped that he'd just stop apologizing, but if he didn't, he was definitely getting on her nerves.

He then smiled, and hugged her. "So, you, me and the backseat?" He chuckled with a grin, knowing that was extremely jerk - like, she said she liked it. He then got up to allow her space to get out of the vehicle. "Dating is about getting to know someone right? When you get to know me, well enough that we can both trust each other... I'll let you in more on why I can get like that. But don't worry about that." He expressed as he stepped back to admire her. "I still think you're so sexy in your sweats."

She smiled. "Thanks, Gar. But, ahaha, rain check on the backseat? Maybe next time," She gave him a wink then turned to walk to her front door, relieved to have the old Gar back.

He gave a grin and reached out for her hand, delicately causing her to turn around - only to be captured with his grasp and had her right within his embrace.

She smiled, breaking out of his grasp and slowly backing him up until he was leaned against the car. She then closed in on him, so that their lips just barely brushed, "What's wrong, Gar? Do I make you... nervous?"

"Sometimes, but those nerves are gone, since all I want is you. And Rae? I want _all_ of you."

"Oh, you do, do you?" She smirked, snaking her arms around his neck.

Garfield gently moved in even closer - eliminating space between them as he captured her sweet lips into yet another kiss. He couldn't even stop this if he wanted to, kissing her just felt so entirely right and believe it or not - this kiss had much more of an 'oomph' to it than any other kiss he had ever experienced before. It was like magic.

"Of course I want you my - uh, Rae." He stammered lightly but then gently nibbled her lip before staring into those plum eyes that held such a gorgeous hue.

"Cool," She pulled away from him, staggering at first then gaining balance. "Then, try again on Friday," she winked teasingly as she made her way to the front door.

He glanced at her as she walked away - his mouth agape. _Oh she did NOT just pull that!_ He wasn't one to give up easily. So he followed her trail and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I totally saw you stagger, you're all dizzy from my fantastic kissing skills, aren't you?" He teased her gently as he rested his chin upon her shoulder, sneaking in another kiss or so on her neck.

"Or maybe, when I blew _your_ mind with my freaking bomb, kick-ass kissing skill, I accidentally blew my OWN mind as well."

He genuinely laughed, and it wasn't often that someone could actually make him laugh - he supposed it was just another thing that he could chalk up, that made her so amazing.

"Yeah, well my mind has definitely been blown. And Rae? You can bet I'll try again on Friday." He reassured her as he sweetly turned her around. "Just... one more kiss for the road?" He inquired, having a feeling that she'd say no and walk in, just to leave him hanging.

She rolled her eyes and smirked, strutting toward him and pulling him close, so as their lips would just barely touch, the she quickly changed route and kissed his cheek.

Garfield stood there - again, mouth opened and just in awe. She seriously had just run into the house on him. If her mother wasn't home, he'd have totally chased her inside. But he had to leave it where it was tonight. Well, he still wasn't even sure if they were friends or, more. That's how incredibly confused he was. _I really didn't think my breath was that bad... hmm._ But then he turned around to get into the car, but before he did... he decided to send her a text before leaving.

Rachel quickly started up the stairs, only to be stopped by Arella.

"Rachel! What happened to quarter of ten?" She asked, not mad but maybe concerned.

"Mom, what happened to _seen, _not _heard_?"

Rachel quickly went up the rest of the steps and to her room, just annoyed by the fact that her mother would tell so much to Gar.

When she made it to her room, she quickly plopped down on her bed and laid for a moment, thinking over the day. Then her cell phone rang with a text, and she hastily opened it to see it was from Gar.

_**Nite Rae, I know I'll be thinking of you =)**_

* * *

**One more thing, ill be uploading and writing more stories. I know, I have been MIA, but it's all been hectic over here... Other than that, IM BACK :D once agen, thank u feifiefofum**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: HEY GUYS! I totally took like FOREVER to update and I apologize, I've been MIA realllly busy but I'm back and I'll totally start more fics;)**_

* * *

"Hey, Loverboy," Victor teased Garfield the next morning at their lockers. "How'd it go with Rachel?" He inquired, hoping to hear only the best of news for his best friend. Then again things could've easily swung both ways so he was definitely intrigued.

"Well, I'm still unclear on whether or not we are actually a couple. But the date went pretty well overall, at least I think." The blond began as he let out a soft chuckle. "I decided to take a fun route first and we went paintball shooting."

Richard then decided to intervene, "Good morning, Dudes. So, Gar, heard from Kori that the date went well..."

Garfield felt a smile caress his face, but he then knew not to get too cocky - but he was glad that it went well. "Oh, you did?" He questioned casually, wanting to get more information from Richard.

"Yeah, apparently Rachel called Kori. I also hear that _someone's got a girlfriend, someone's got a girlfriend..."_ Dick taunted in a sing-song.

Gar felt quite a blush caress his cheeks. His face was so red that it was easily visible for both Victor and Richard to see. "Wait, who exactly has a girlfriend? I wouldn't want to... y'know, assume things." Gar let out a bit of a sigh, today seemed to be one of _those_ days for him. A mission was made to himself - he could not let Rae see this side of him. Not today.

"Uhm, you! Wow, no telling why Rachel would want to go out with a moron like you," Dick jeered, closing his locker.

Garfield just shook his head - he felt so distracted today. "Even I'm shocked." He joked a bit darkly, but then he glanced at Richard, apologetically and figured it was best he should tell them what he meant. "Sorry Richard, I was just a bit confused - I thought you were talking about, you and Kori aha. Didn't get much sleep last night." He explained as he grabbed the proper materials, as well as usual unfinished homework and gently shut his locker. Victor had a feeling there was something rather deep bothering his friend, but still. Perhaps he should leave it be?

"Whatever, Dude." Richard turned and walked into his homeroom.

Victor leaned up against the locker beside Gar's. "Hey, is there something bothering you? If there is, you know you can talk to me right?"

The blond turned away from Victor. He had let out way too much emotion already today. Especially if Victor saw it. _Oh shit, this isn't good. C'mon Gar... man up for once!_

"I'm fine, really. Just a little under the weather. I'll see you later?" Before Victor could even respond back, Garfield made his way to his homeroom.

Rachel sat in her usual seat in the back, being bothered by her usual admirer, Roy. She sighed, putting her book between them as a wall and continuing to ignore him.

Even if Gar didn't feel happy on the inside - seeing his 'Rae of Sunshine' made him smile warmly. So he sat down in the open seat beside her. The blond was beginning to gain more confidence back as he thought back to the rather successful date they shared. "Hey Rae," He greeted her with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"

He was doing himself a favor and completely ignoring Roy as well.

"Fine. You?" She asked, shifting in her seat so her back was to Roy.

Whether he got little to no sleep - he wasn't going to tell her. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her. So he just gave a light shrug, "Alright. So, what book are you reading today?" He inquired, hoping to carry on a conversation with her beyond small talk today.

She smiled, "If i tell you, you can't laugh, okay?" She asked, holding her book to her heart and hiding the title with her hands.

He gave an amused smile. "Why would I ever laugh at you?" And then he awaited her reply. Wondering just what she read, that would be slightly embarrassing. Romance novels? Fantasy? What did she read that captivated her all the time?

She then let out a deep breath and handed him the book to reveal that she was almost three-quarters through the popular novel 'Twilight'.

Gar gave a soft smile. "So, you like those vamp stories?" He inquired softly, not spilling out her secret to the entire class as he leaned in a bit closer, just to be able to understand her if she whispered and also because he wanted to be that much closer to her at the same time.

"Well... not all vamp stories... but this one is good," she gave a kind of quirky smile as she hugged the book once more. "After I finish this I'll have to go get the sequel..." she remarked, more to herself than him.

Garfield gave a soft smile, "Hey, that's cool. Whatever you're into. I don't really read - I can, but whatever I read... I fall asleep ahaha. That's probably because of the lack of pictures within them though." He joked with her.

"So Rae, I was going to ask you something. If you don't mind that is?"

"No, I don't mind at all. Ask away." Her blank face wasn't the most encouraging but Gar decided he'd ask anyway.

"Well, what are your plans come dismissal for lunch?" He inquired, hoping that her schedule would have some room for him in it today. Although he was expecting rejection...

"Gee, I don't know, going to lunch maybe?" She rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

He gently reached out and tilted her book downward to catch her gaze within his own. "Rae, would you like to go out to lunch with me?" His irresistible grin made it a bit harder for her to resist.

"You can't just leave school at lunch... can you?"

He gave a chuckle, "Sure you can. Why not?" He challenged her gently, hoping not to press too many of her buttons all at once.

"Well..." She set down her book, beginning to wonder. She wasn't sure whether it was against the rules or not, but it sounded like ditching to her. "Isn't that kind of like skipping school?"

Garfield chuckled, alright - so she did have a point there. But you only live once - why not have some fun in the meantime?

"Rae, to be honest - yes. But... but, I'd like for you to go out to lunch with me. We can have a picnic and the whole afternoon - just us. What do you say?" He hoped that she wouldn't reject him once more - but when it happened a lot, as it had, he was beginning to get rather immune to it.

She thought about it for a moment... skip school... picnic... no math... She could totally handle that.

"Yes, Sir. I'll play hooky with ya, but don't get used to it."

His mouth dropped agape. "You will? Oh shit, I wasn't expecting that. I have to - go work my magic of course. Cover for me alright?" He swiftly kissed her hand before ducking out of the classroom - remarkably unnoticed, leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts - and her annoying admirer.

"So, uh, Rae..." Roy started.

Rachel put up her hand in front of his face, "Not now, Roy."

"Alright class, we'll find out what happens with Roy's failing love life in the next soap episode. For now, it's time to get going on that work you've been assigned." The teacher chuckled, but then glanced at the empty seat beside Rachel. "Alright, where's Mr. Logan?"

"Shoved in a locker somewhere?" Roy guessed.

"Very funny Roy," The teacher stated with a sigh - oh boys will be boys. "Rachel, any idea on his where abouts?"

"Me? , w-why would I know where G-gar is? Wait, who IS this '_Garfield_' you speak of?" Rachel's eyes widened as she told her first lie to a teacher. Rachel had never lied to a teacher before, it was all very threatening to have to lie to the one who gave her the grades she worked oh so hard for.

"Your boyfriend, is he not?" Mrs. Lois inquired with the raise of her eyebrow. "Either way, I'm responsible for him, so knowing where he is would be nice."

Rachel felt a kind of embarrassment rise on her cheeks, as well as annoyance that even a teacher knew of her personal life. "Well, if he's your damn responsibility, then maybe _you_ should have been watching him. Gee, I guess it's kind of hard to remember to do your job though, when your too busy snooping in your students personal life!" Rachel gave a huge, bitchy smile.

Mrs. Lois was a bit shocked, but at the same time she could understand where she was coming from. "Well, it's not my fault that you may or may not be the talk of the school Miss Roth, but I have a class to teach and, time cannot be wasted." She decided to send another student looking for him instead. "Roy, might you go find Mr. Logan please? Thank you."

The teacher then glanced from Roy, back to Rachel. "Oh and Miss Roth? I'll be seeing you during lunch. Detention. Be there."

* * *

Well, it was now time for their lunchtime date and Miss Rachel Roth was nowhere to be found. Garfield wasn't upset at her, he just wanted a reason as to why she'd just abandon him like that. They were significant others - right? He made his way towards where his friends usually sat for lunch and hoped to see her, but didn't. Gar approached the table anyway.

"Hey there," He started with a smile. "Have any of you seen Rachel?"

Vic let out a loud booming laugh, "Dude, you're definitely rubbing off on her. She got her ass thrown in detention first thing this morning.

Dick looked up, "Really? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" And soon both Vic and Dick were on the floor laughing their butts off.

Gar let out a cheeky grin. "Alright losers, where might I find her? What room?" And he then glanced at Karen and Kori, "I had a picnic lunch all planned out for us and well, when she didn't show, I kinda, thought the worst."

Kori clapped her hands, "Oh, most glorious, Friend Garfield! How romantic!"

Karen looked over at Vic. "You hear that, Vic? A romantic picnic.." She then decided to hit Vic on the back of the head. "WHY DON'T WE HAVE ROMANTIC PICNICS?"

"Friend Gar, I believe she was apprehended in homeroom today," Kori tipped.

Garfield chuckled, but then gave another smile. "Thank you 'Friend Kori'. What would I do without you?" He then bid his friends farewell and set off on his search for his missing picnic date.

Garfield rounded the corner and slowly peaked into the classroom to see Rachel sitting at a front desk giving Mrs. Lois her trademark glare as Mrs. Lois ate her lunch.

He then gave Rachel a soft wave as he slipped into the classroom, leaning a hand nonchalantly up Mrs. Lois's desk.

"I apologize for Rachel's abrupt behavior, but it was my fault. I snuck out - wasn't feeling too good y'know?" But then he continued on. "She was just covering for me and didn't want me to get in trouble. Since it was_ my_ fault... I should be taking the punishment, not her. So could you... let her go for now, and I'll take her place after school?"

Mrs. Lois sighed, but then shifted her gaze from Rachel, to Garfield as she took a bite out of her pear and thought while she chewed her fruit. "Oh alright Mr. Logan and Miss Roth, go ahead."

Rachel quickly got up, deciding not to argue it and let him be chivalrous for once. She then rushed out of the room, taking Gar's hand and dragging him into the hall with her.

"Well look at that, my handsome prince DID arrive."

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "And of course I did, I'd have brought the white horse but he's parked outside. Damn handicapped parking."

She let out a small giggle. "Good thing you brought your horse, my chariot turned into a pumpkin when I got detention. Damn my amazingly witty and sarcastic comments."

Garfield took a moment to tenderly place a kiss upon her soft, full lips. "Alright, so we're having our picnic outside, but it's your choice on where location wise. Oh and I already picked up lunch." He hoped that this picnic would be worth the trouble they've both went through.

"Well, we kind of have to get off school grounds soo... Wanna head to the beach? We can easily walk there."

Garfield decided to... throw out a jerky line. "You wanna strip? We can do that... over there." He told her as he cracked an infamous grin. Basically saying that if they wanted to strip they wouldn't have to walk so far for her to take her clothes off.

She smirked, saving that one for later. "Come, we'll strip at the beach. I'm _soo_ in need of a beach day anyways."

Gar felt a hot blush creep up, caressing his cheeks_. Keep it together Gar, she's teasing you... doing a hell of a great job mind you. Right, focus!_ "Well Rae... that sounds great to me. Let's hit the beach!"

* * *

Rachel sat leaning back on her arms watching the water rock. Lunch was fantastic, she would've thought he went to some fancy restaurant to get it actually. As for the weather, it was perfect. Rachel had a glimmer of lust in her eye when she looked to the water. It looked so...inviting. She quickly pushed the idea out of her mind and turned to Gar.

"Thanks, Gar. That was amazing. And delicious. And sweet of you to do," She gave him one of her rare smiles as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

He gave a genuine smile back. "Not a problem Rae, I'd do this every day - just to steal your heart away... and with it I would never play. Oh hot damn, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it." He told her with a musing smile.

She rolled her eyes, standing and throwing off her hoodie to reveal just a plain black cami that clung to her curves perfectly as well as a pair of blue jean short shorts. She then took her hair out of the ponytail and shook it a bit. She then turned her back to Gar as she began to pull off her shirt.

His jaw dropped as he watched the curvaceous brunette undress in front of him. He then slid his hands just under hers as he continued to take off her shirt for her. He gently tossed it aside and his hands caressed her shoulders and ran down her back. She turned around to assist him with his top as well, instinctively feeling his tightly toned abdomen.

So there she stood in front of him, just a bra and some shorts. Sure she wasn't_ completely_ naked but it still left a teenaged boy to wonder.

"Told ya we'd strip." Then she smirked at him. "In all honesty, don't get_ too_ excited. I just want to go for a swim," She gave a wink. "So get your pants off and try to keep up." She then took a head start to run into the water and immediately dive under the refreshing ocean's surface.

Garfield just shook his head and jogged after her. Although he decided to sneak up on her within the water. He sleekly slid under the surface and tugged on her leg.

She immediately kicked her legs faster and out of his grasp, reaching the surface with a hitched breathing. She immediately knew it was Garfield, even if it caught her by surprise. "Bastard," She muttered under her breath.

He reached the surface feeling a bit out of breath, but he chuckled when he saw her glare. "You cussed me out, get over it sweetheart." He lightly teased as he splashed some water her way.

"Garfield Logan, I can kill you and make it look like a shark attack," She gave a smirk to show she was being just a _tad_ playful despite her threat.

He grinned as he reached out for her hand and tugged her closer to him - eliminating any space there may have been between them.

"But if you did that, you wouldn't have me to amaze you anymore, and I _know_ you'd miss me if something bad were to happen." He told her with a smirk as he inched closer and closer toward her lips.

"Don't curse yourself," she warned.

"Aww, c'mon Rae, nothing bad's gonna happen okay? I'm here now. We're both here, alone." He hinted gently as he teasingly nibbled her bottom lip - urging her to kiss him.

She smiled, knowing this game all too well. Basically, she always took it as a challenge. If she kissed him first, it'd just show she's weak, but she had to show him that she was stronger than that, no matter how hard it was.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, sweeping her tongue over his lip to taste the salty ocean water.

This was definitely better than any class. He playfully licked her tongue and then captured her within a full, passionate lip lock. The heat and pleasant sensations running all throughout his body made this moment even steamier than it already was. Once he got a taste of those lips - oh how he craved more. She was bringing out his inner beast.

She smiled, biting her bottom lip as they broke the kiss. She looked like she was about to say something, but she changed course and kissed him once more, deciding to say something else. "You're right. I'd miss you a lot _if _something were to happen to you."

Garfield wasn't sure how to take that statement at first. Was she... truthful? Or just telling him what he wanted to hear? Either way, he didn't want to call her on it, because then she'd realize her stone wall crumbled at bit and she'd run back to hide... so he figured he'd go with the flow. And the motion of the ocean at the moment - no pun intended. He gave a smile, gently kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek.

"I'd miss you too Rae, but I'm here - forever and always."

She let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief as she reached up to play with his wet hair. "Good, 'cause I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

_**A/N: Enough reviews and I'll update tonight ;D**_

_**-Treskttn/Gleekiest & Yamisangel101**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! So sad it's ending... lol jk, SEQUEL IS ALREADY POSTED! 'Not So Broken' is the title, it was posted by me, and so yea, check it out ;D **_

* * *

The previous day at the beach had been nothing short of amazing and having spent them with Rachel? That was the best. He pulled out a sticky note and stuck it upon her locker. It read this_: Hey babe! I had a great time with you and I hope there's many more. - Cough Syrup Junkie_

Shortly after the blonde boy evaded, Rachel swooped in with Kori. "Honestly Kor, I don't think he got the wrong idea. I think he knows yesterday was... a slip of my better judgment."

Kori bit her bottom lip, ripping the post-it note off of her locker, "Gee, Friend Rachel... I don't think he saw it that way."

Rachel sighed taking the note, "No shit, Sherlock. Crap, how do I even begin to describe to him what happened... because I wasn't intoxicated... or under any influence... or mentally insane... I was just... I don't know I guess it was his hair... and his eyes... and his nicknames for me... and that cute way that he-"

"RACHEL!" Kori ended Rachel's thoughts and pulled her along to the homerooms. "Get it together."

"Right... Got it."

"Someone is a bit," Kori seemed to gently struggle for the words to say. "Struck with, love?"

"I'm not in love, Kori..." Rachel's face was nonchalant. Then her face quickly softened as her lips pulled into a smile, "I'm in... _like_. Oh, gosh, Kor! Everything is changed now. I'm not even sure how. It's like karmic synergy!" Rachel sucked in a dramatic gasp, "WHAT IF HE TRIES TO TALK TO ME?"

Kori was slightly startled by her best friend's actions. As they were quite out there. She gave a sigh, "Calm down Friend Rachel. If he talks to you, he is showing affucktion."

Richard, who happened to be walking by at that moment, widened his eyes. "Affection Kor, affection is the right word."

She giggled and blew her hair out of her face.

"Hey, Dick... Did uh... Gar didn't say anything... about yesterday... did he?"

Richard stopped in his tracks to think about it. "He seemed... rather infatuated. He was_ singing_ down the hallway... SINGING... does that sound anything like him to you?"

Richard then gave a small chuckle. "And he wasn't bad. Not bad at all."

Rachel then drifted off into her thoughts once more letting them verbally slip out of her mind, "Yea... I always thought he'd be _very_ good..." She then looked up to see her friends and her eyes widened as she reached to pull up her hood, "AT SINGING! Good at singing! ... I'd better get to homeroom, bye!" Rachel quickly evacuated the halls and went into her class.

Gar sat in his seat within homeroom. He had to kick Roy twice and put his feet up on the seat beside him so that he could save it for his Rachel. His 'Rae of Sunshine' - in which he vowed _never _to call her... but man, it was so cute.

She was so cute.

_'That bathing suit was even cuter...'_

Rachel walked over to him but she stopped dead in her tracks just looking at him. Why does it all have to change because they may be...'together' now? Her heart never beat this fast around him... her stomach never fluttered so much. She had never been so choked up. Shouldn't it be more comfortable around him now? Maybe the thought of... actual commitment and cute nicknames kind of scared her because it was kind of just a game before? She wasn't sure what changed, but she's felt it before. It's kind of like a fear of messing up, maybe with a new boyfriend now for the feeling to go away it just needs to... settle down? She took a deep breath telling herself to get over it before Roy reached over and pulled her onto his lap.

"Well hello there, Miss. Roth. Looks like you snagged the best seat in the house." Roy gave a wink and Rachel just raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, I didn't really want to sit with my tough, muscular, football-playing, extremely jealous... _boyfriend _anyway. I mean, since he has anger issues and hates it when I talk to other guys and all. Poor Timmy didn't stand a chance that day he waved to me..."

"T-timmy?" Roy asked, beginning to feel fear rise within his chest. "I've... never seen a Timmy at this school..."

"Exactly." Rachel smirked.

Roy quickly threw her off of his lap. And with excellent timing, Garfield caught her perfectly, taking that opportunity to gently pull her into a kiss while the entire class, 'Ooh'd and Awed' at the new couple.

"Mr. Logan, unless this is the set of a porno, that won't fly here."

Rachel felt a rush of confidence and adrenaline from the kiss, "Technically Ms. Louis, porno doesn't fly..." Rachel then cursed herself, _Cheesy jokes? Damn, Gar _is _rubbing off on me!_

"I remember when you were the best student I had... quiet, respectful, suck up, A+ student. What happened? Could it be a bad influence?" Ms. Louis shot a look toward Gar. "Next thing you know, you'll be going to clown college with Mr. Logan. Remember, the decisions you make now greatly affect your future..."

"Really? So what bad decisions lead you to become a school teacher Ms. Louis?" Rachel asked, beginning to get angry. No matter who it was, she would never tolerate someone who mouthed off to her, no matter who started it.

Garfield gently massaged Rachel's lower back, in attempts to slightly calm her down. He knew that this could end pretty badly and he didn't want her to get a suspension over defending him. Even though it was all too sweet. Still.

"Rachel, I would rather not discuss that with you and I understand your point. Now, can we resolve this and get on with the morning please?"

The blond male moved his girlfriend's hair back, gently kissed her neck, and whispered in her ear, "Thank you Rae."

* * *

Garfield was walking down the hallway, with thoughts of Rachel in his mind. Some were clean, others were definitely not. But still, thoughts were thoughts, right? He kept walking along, some song stuck in his mind. "_I know you want me... I've made it obvious that you want me too_." He softly sang to himself. Until he was grabbed unexpectedly and almost thrown into the janitor's closet. _'Man, I've been thrown out of better... but still_.' He thought, before turning around and seeing the very culprit who had abducted him, Rachel Roth.

"What the hell? I thought I was going to be raped."

"Shut up, you wish." She rolled her eyes then remembered why she brought him here. "Uh, listen... about homeroom today... Ms. Louis kind of had a point... about the influence thing? I mean I guess I've been kind of open minded and I've been picking up some of your habits like not doing homework, or skipping third period for no reason at all..."

She began to feel kind of nervous because she wasn't even sure where she was going with this and completely forgot why she even pulled him in here. "So just kind of, bear with me if I'm acting kind of weird... It's not like you're a bad influence or anything but- ANYWAYS! Back to whatever I was _trying _to say. What am I... to you?"

Gar was very close to her in this tiny room and could feel her shaking, though he wasn't sure why. She's right, she _is_ acting weird.

Garfield gently held her within his strong embrace. "Rachel, you are my hope when sometimes I feel all is lost. I'm not going to get too mushy here, because you like my cocky, jerk self. So just know, that you mean the world to me. And I would do anything in my power to keep you right by my side." He then gave a small smile and tucked some loose strands of hair behind her left ear. "This is the part where you realize I did something not right and you turn away, right?"

She looked kind of hurt and wanted to turn away just because he said that, but she didn't to prove some kind of unknown point.

"That's not what I mean. And no, you didn't do anything wrong, you never do. It's just I'm not sure what _we are_. Does that make sense? Am I your girlfriend? I mean I haven't had a boyfriend since Mal-" She paused and bit her lip then skipped back to her question. "What am I to you because I kind of told Roy you're my boyfriend... oh and if he asks you about 'Timmy' just be kind of intimidating so he stays off my back."

Garfield chuckled and kissed her tenderly. "Yes Miss Rachel Roth. You _are_ my girlfriend. My hot, sexy, determined girlfriend. Although, take note that when she's holding a bat, you'd best run."

He gave a cheeky grin and then spoke his mind a bit more. "Right, Timmy. Intimidating. No worries about him babe, trust me."

"Awesome," She gave him a rare, sincere smile. "So not to move, like, too fast or anything but... this weekend I have this... _party_ to attend... wanna come?"

Garfield grinned, "Party? Sure, I'm down. Do I bring my own booze?" He then just shook his head. "Of course Rae, why not? I'm sure it'll be fun. As long as I'm with you, I'm in for a damn good time."

"Ok good, and no, no booze. Actually, it's a... family party." She gave an apologetic smile and spoke up before he could. "But just hear me out! If you're not up for it, that's fine. But, I'm sure it's nothing a little convincing couldn't fix, hmmm?" She held him tighter and pressed her lips to his to get the message across a bit clearer.

Garfield smiled warmly and kissed her nose. "I'm _definitely_ down." But then a thought occurred to his mind. "So they _will _know I'm your boyfriend right? I mean, I'll be allowed to hold your hand, scoop you up into a kiss. Maybe do something cutesy?" He inquired with a wide smile.

She smirked, "Yeah they'll know. But listen... My family isn't what you think it is, I mean-"

The door opened and showered them in light that the dark closet covered them from.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Louis asked, outraged.

_Awkward.._ "Well, we _were_ having a very nice conversation before you busted in like you were the freaking FBI." Rachel remarked, obviously still fired up about earlier.

Garfield chuckled at Rachel's comment, but then decided to intervene once again - as he did earlier. "Mrs. Louis, Rach and I spilled some soda in the cafeteria, we were told to come here and get some supplies... to clean it up. Everything's cool here."

Mrs. Louis let out a deep breath, "Rachel, you still have a chance. I'm trying to help you, remember what I said about the decisions you make."

Rachel smirked, "So I'm guessing you were making out in broom closets with your boyfriend when you were in school, and so now you're a teacher? Gosh! Come on, Gar! I'd hate to grow up and become old and naggy like _some_ teachers!"

She pulled Gar out of the closet and began to walk down the hall. "Don't worry, Mrs. Louis! Thanks to your warnings, we'll never fall to such a cruel fate you must suffer!" She then sighed and her face went blank again. She giggled a bit, "You see what you do to me? Ahhaa, Azar help me if I start singing in the hallways."

Mrs. Louis sighed, "That generation is fucked."

Garfield glanced at Rachel, "Would you actually sing to me?" He grinned, "I have a few songs in mind for you." Making a suave wink and gently snaking his arm around her waist as they continued on walking.

"Save them for the party. So... are you ready for a Roth family reunion?"

Garfield glanced at Rachel, "With you by my side, I'm ready for _anything."_


End file.
